Boy Like That
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: La relación de Antonio y Emma va en declive, pero ambos creen que es un bache tonto del que pronto se recuperarán. Ninguno se imagina que lo que pondrá el punto y final a su noviazgo está tranquilamente bebiendo en un bar cercano a su piso.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada advertir que este es mi primer fic, así que empecemos pidiendo piedad y no sean muy duros en las críticas, por favor. Aviso de que soy una persona muy indecisa y no sé si alguien se hará a la idea de lo duro que es para mí atreverme a subir algo a Internet. Eso no quiere decir que no quiera que me digáis vuestra opinión sincera, pero... sólo que sepáis lo complicado que es y... En fin, que me cuesta mucho y si me atrevo a hacerlo es porque quiero aportar mi granito de arena al fandom.

No voy a seguir hablando de mis propios problemas, que aquí a nadie le importan, pero sólo que lo sepáis.

Esta historia en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero si alguien quiere que la continúe puedo hacerlo, en realidad lo tengo ya pensado, pero como tampoco me convence no subiré la continuación a menos que alguien me la pida.

La pareja es Spamano y por tanto yaoi, y me basé en la canción "Girl Like That" de Every Avenue, aunque no es un song fic.

Como podéis ver, también apesto poniendo títulos...

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni los personajes ni la imagen que he empleado me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

Francis y Gilbert compartieron una mirada cómplice y llamaron al timbre. No iban a permitir que se les escapara otra vez. La puerta no tardó en abrirse, desvelando a un español de ojos verdes que sonrió al ver a sus dos mejores amigos.

− ¡Chicos, cuánto tiempo! − les saludó.

− ¿Y de quién es la culpa, _Antoine_? − preguntó el francés sarcásticamente.

− No es grandioso pasar de tus amigos, Toño, ahora tienes que invitarnos a unas cañas para compensarnos − dijo Gilbert con convicción.

− ¡Genial! Cojo mi cartera y nos vamos.

− Pero, Toni… − empezó a quejarse la voz de Emma desde el salón.

− Ah, es que mis camaradas me llaman y llevamos una buena temporada sin vernos, ¿sabes? − Rió nerviosamente −. Supongo que la partida se queda en empate. ¡Adiós!

Emma suspiró viendo cómo Antonio se iba con sus amigotes. Su hermano Govert se asomó desde la cocina con la pipa en la boca.

− ¿Ya se ha ido el imbécil de tu mascota?

− Sólo porque iba perdiendo… − se lamentó la belga guardando el tablero −. ¡Y no lo llames mascota!

− Sí, más bien es un bebé con esa actitud tan infantil. − El pelo pincho suspiró al ver a su hermana tan deprimida −. Venga, te leeré unos poemas de amor para que te sientas mejor, pero ven a cenar.

Emma se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa triste.

− Gracias, Gov, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

− Probablemente estarías hundida en la miseria.

Emma le pegó un manotazo en el hombro y se dirigió a la cocina con un fingido enfado. Govert sólo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver que su hermana recuperaba el humor.

− Antonio, imbécil, más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería − siseó, temiendo por lo peligrosos que se volvían esos tres borrachos, además de que una intuición le decía que esa noche era incluso peor que cualquier otra. Por eso había ido a verles, para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada malo, pero no podía seguirles al pub si con ello dejaba a Emma sola en casa. "Seguro que ese peligro está en el bar" pensó.

No sabía lo bien encaminado que estaba con sus suposiciones.

* * *

Antonio respiró hondo el aire del pub. Calor, alcohol y humanidad, tres olores que había echado en falta las últimas semanas. Miró a sus amigos mientras la felicidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

− ¡Gracias por rescatarme, chicos, de verdad! − exclamó.

− Kesesese, parece que vuestra relación no va muy bien para decir eso.

− No parece que seamos novios − se lamentó −, estamos siempre comportándonos como amigos, hace mucho que no nos besamos ni nada parecido, y aún más desde la última vez que lo hicimos. ¡Ah, pero no hemos venido a deprimirnos! ¡Vamos a conocer gente!

− Pero tú no puedes ponerte a ligar, _mon amour_, tienes una novia esperándote en casa − respondió Francis −. Hm… ¿Por qué no te pones a hablar con alguien que esté en la barra? Y no uses tus encantos españoles para ligar, que te conocemos.

− ¿Encantos españoles? ¿De qué hablas?

Francis quiso suspirar por la inocencia − o estupidez − de su amigo. Antonio se pasaba día y noche ligando con la gente, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta.

Y más de una sorpresa les había dado el ligoteo inconsciente de su amigo.

− Sólo vete. Luego ya nos invitas a algo.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y obedeció, sentándose en una banqueta al lado de un joven que miraba su vaso lleno de whisky con los ojos entrecerrados. Era bastante guapo, al menos a los ojos de Antonio: piel levemente bronceada, grandes ojos avellana, pelo color chocolate con un rizo rebelde sobresaliendo y un rostro que podría pertenecer a un ángel de no tener el ceño fruncido. Vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones ajustados que le sentaban muy bien a sus largas y delgadas piernas.

Antonio le sonrió con naturalidad.

− Hola − lo saludó, aunque el chico sólo le miró con desdén −. Cuánta gente hay, ¿verdad?

− ¿Crees que me importa? − gruñó. Su voz realmente parecía la de un ángel con un marcado acento italiano.

− Yo sólo intento ser amable − respondió sin perder la sonrisa −. Me gusta llevarme bien con la gente.

El camarero se acercó a ellos y Antonio pidió un vaso de ron que no tardaron en servirle. Sin embargo, el del rizo se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo bebió casi de un trago.

− ¡Ey, eso era mío! − se quejó el español.

− Es mío si quieres caerme bien, ¿_capisci_?

Antonio frunció un poco el ceño, pero no tardó en ceder. Ese chico tenía algo que le impedía enfadarse con él, como si quisiera concederle todos sus caprichos.

− Eso se avisa antes, hombre − se lamentó haciendo un puchero infantil −. Yo soy Antonio, ¿y tú?

− A ti te lo voy a decir.

Antonio volvió a mostrarse decepcionado. Parecía que el castaño hubiera creado un muro a su alrededor y no permitiera que nadie lo traspasara. Para una persona tan curiosa y terca como Antonio, la situación no podía parecerle más tentadora que un caramelo a un niño. Iba a conseguir que ese chico se abriera costara lo que costara.

− Hacemos un trato. Yo te invito a algo y tú respondes a mis preguntas, ¿te hace?

El italiano rió con malicia.

− No sé si te das cuenta de que sales perdiendo, bastardo.

− Depende de la importancia que le demos a cada cosa − respondió sencillamente −. ¿Hay trato o no?

Volvió a sonreír de forma desdeñosa.

− Venga, acepto. No siempre me invitan a copas.

− Perfecto. Pide lo que quieras.

Lovino pegó una palmada a la barra del bar.

− ¡Un whisky doble por aquí, y rápido, joder!

− Vaya, qué boquita de princesa − rió Antonio.

− Calla, bastardo, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo.

− Muy bien, pero ahora mi pregunta: ¿cómo te llamas?

El del rizo esperó a que trajeran su bebida para responder.

− Lovino.

− Ajá… Qué bonito.

− No finjas que te gusta − gruñó −. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaron este nombre mis padres.

− Pues a mí me parece precioso − insistió Antonio −. Ahora ya estoy seguro de que eres italiano.

− Claro, mi acento se nota tan poco − respondió rodando los ojos.

− ¿Y qué hace un italiano en España? ¿Trabajo, familia…?

Lovino removió el interior del vaso mirándolo de reojo.

− Creo que estás intentando emborracharme − lo acusó fríamente.

− ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

− Me has hecho ya tres preguntas, lo que equivale a tres vasos de alcohol, y apenas llevamos un minuto hablando.

− Es que soy muy curioso, ¿sabes? Si quieres podemos cambiar el trato: yo te pregunto cosas y te invito en lo que me quede aquí.

− No. Prefiero emborracharme a hablar contigo.

− Jo~, por favor, prometo no hacer preguntas indiscretas.

− No.

− Venga, por favor, por favor, pooorfiiii~ − insistió juntando las manos.

Aún necesitó varios minutos para que Lovino perdiera la paciencia. Es lo que tenía que Antonio fuera una persona tan insistente, aunque otros lo llamarían cargante o pesado.

− ¡Muy bien, bastardo pesado de los cojones! − gritó Lovino alertando a todos los del bar −. ¡Responderé a tus malditas preguntas, ¿contento?!

− Gracias, Lovi~ − respondió con una encantadora e inocente sonrisa.

Aunque el italiano se mostraba reacio a hablar con él y respondía secamente a sus preguntas, fue rindiéndose lentamente ante la felicidad y confianza que transmitía Antonio. De algún modo acabaron charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, sin perder su nota de mal humor ni mostrarse relajado o interesado en lo que hablaban, por supuesto. Cuando el español se tuvo que ir, le prometió que al día siguiente volvería a la misma hora y que si no podía venir que lo llamara. Lovino se preguntaba cuándo habían intercambiado números. Sin embargo, antes de poder rechazarlo ya había desaparecido.

Miró el vaso medio vacío y suspiró. Bueno, no estaría mal volver a ver a ese bastardo.

* * *

Los encuentros entre ambos se convirtieron en algo rutinario. Antonio aprendía cada vez más sobre el italiano, excepto datos clave sobre su identidad, y eso le resultaba misterioso y fascinante. No tardó en descubrir que el del rulo le atraía, hasta el punto que se quedaba embobado mirando sus ojos o sus labios. En esos momentos Lovino se enfurecía y le pegaba una colleja por no estar prestando atención. Claro que prestaba atención, no había nada más agradable que oír la hermosa voz de Lovino mientras observaba cada uno de sus rasgos, pero no podía admitirlo. Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los hombres hasta que se topó con ese italiano; y encima tenía novia, joder. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero formalmente eran una pareja. ¡Si incluso vivían juntos!

Pero esos pensamientos se iban al garete cada vez que se cruzaba con esa mirada avellana llena de rabia. Lo quería todo de él. Quería saber si su piel era suave o áspera, si su cabello era tan sedoso como aparentaba; quería conocer el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cuerpo; quería sentir su respiración y el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

¿Acaso era sólo atracción o había algo más?

Antonio no lo sabía con seguridad, pero Emma empezó a notar extraña su actitud. Estaba siempre suspirando, soñador, melancólico. Las únicas veces que le veía feliz y radiante era al ir y al volver del bar. Ella era inteligente y sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la realidad, lo que la apagaba paulatinamente. Govert sólo podía darle dulces y recitarle poemas para animarla, deseando asesinar a Antonio por hacer sufrir a una criatura tan dulce como su hermana.

Pero Antonio apenas recordaba su existencia ya, sólo pensaba en el joven del rizo.

Un rasgo a destacar del español era que no tenía un pelo de tonto, aunque pareciera lo contrario al ser una persona tan inocente y confiada. Que siempre sonriera no implicaba que estuviera feliz, sino que era su deber. Una persona como él no podía mostrarse triste o preocupado, pues automáticamente asustaría al resto de las personas. No, él sabía que era su obligación mostrarse feliz y así animar al resto de las personas. Él era la persona que debía consolar y no ser consolado, él debía hacer reír al resto cuando el día se mostrara gris aunque se encontrara de pésimo humor, él debía ilusionar al mundo con sus sonrisas y procurar que los pensamientos oscuros se alejaran del resto de la gente.

Por esa misma razón, sólo demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando estaba a punto de estallar, bien fuera a través de la ira o el llanto.

Y, por supuesto, esto repercutió en su relación con el italiano. Cuando estaba con Lovino, se mostraba tan sonriente como de costumbre, ocultando los nervios que se apoderaban de él cuando le miraba y los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Tenía que hacerlo para no espantar al italiano, quien tenía una pequeña tendencia homofóbica. Sólo se mostró tal y como se sentía tras una discusión con Emma. Se tiró en la banqueta de costumbre y pidió lo más fuerte que se le ocurrió, deprimido. Quería olvidar a Emma, a esa relación extraña que tenían, distante y frívola. Nadie creería que estaban saliendo juntos, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para hablar sobre ello y romper.

− ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? − oyó que decía la voz del italiano a su espalda.

No se había fijado en que Lovino no estaba sentado a su lado como de costumbre, gracias a que su propia tristeza le impedía centrarse en algo que no fuera el alcohol que tardaba demasiado en llegar.

− No quiero hablar de ello − respondió con cansancio.

− Pues tiene que ser algo bastante fuerte para que te hayas pedido un vaso hasta arriba de absenta − insistió cogiendo el vaso. Antonio se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado.

− Tampoco es como si te interesaran mis problemas.

Su respuesta fue con un tono amargo que molestó al del rizo. Se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido y lo miró fijamente.

− Pues no, no me interesan en absoluto, pero para soportarte toda la noche así prefiero que te desahogues.

Antonio no pudo contener una sonrisa tierna ante la preocupación encubierta, sin éxito, del italiano. Bebió un trago de la bebida, que dejó un rastro de fuego por su lengua y garganta, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lovino.

− ¿Me dejas quedarme así un rato? − le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Lovino enrojeció. Antonio también se sonrojó al ver de esa reacción tan dulce en el rostro del menor, sin fruncir el ceño y con las mejillas de color carmesí.

− M-mientras así te animes, s-supongo que sí…

Francis y Gilbert los observaban desde una mesa no muy alejada de allí. Aunque no aprobaban la actitud de su amigo, ya que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a una persona tan dulce y buena como sólo lo era Emma, lo comprendían. Era duro luchar si estabas enamorado, y más si eras como Antonio: incapaz de describir sus sentimientos con palabras, pero demasiado directo al demostrarlo con acciones, aunque éstas fueran inconscientes.

Mientras tanto, la belga comía chocolate sintiéndose culpable. No debería haber gritado a Antonio de esa forma, pero se sentía tan impotente al ver cómo su novio se alejaba cada vez más de ella, posiblemente gracias a una amante, que no había podido evitar descargar su preocupación a base de gritos y palabras hirientes. Govert se acercó a ella y le quitó la tableta de las manos.

− Vas a ponerte como una foca como sigas comiendo − dijo con voz impersonal −. ¿Por qué no rompéis y ya está?

Ay, Govert siempre decía la verdad cruda y desnuda, haciendo daño a los que lo rodeaban sin darse cuenta.

− Es muy complicado, Gov. Oye… ¿puedes ir a buscarlo? Me gustaría disculparme. O, mejor… − le parecía fatal lo que estaba a punto de pedir, pero la duda le dolía todavía más que la discusión con su mejor amigo y novio − ¿puedes espiarlo?

Govert la miró creyendo que había oído mal. ¿Su valiente y honesta hermana pequeña le estaba pidiendo que espiara al imbécil de su novio? ¿Qué había sido de la chica que ponía las cartas sobre la mesa?

− ¿Qué?

Ella se frotó los brazos, nerviosa.

− Creo… creo que me está siendo infiel, pero no tengo pruebas y siempre vuelve a casa. Quiero saber si mis suposiciones son ciertas o no, pero… tengo miedo de que realmente lo sean. ¿Puedes comprobarlo tú?

Govert sólo crispó su boca en una mueca de ira, pero cogió la chaqueta y salió fuera metiéndose un cigarro en la boca. Más le valía al idiota de Antonio estar emborrachándose con sus compadres en vez de haberse buscado una "amiguita".

Cuando llegó al bar, Antonio ya se había separado de Lovino y hablaba con él en un tono menos entusiasta de lo normal, aunque sin explicarle el motivo de su tristeza. Govert no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. Sólo hablaba con algún amigo, no estaba poniéndole los cuernos a su dulce Emma. De todos modos, decidió no arriesgarse y se quedó en el bar para vigilarlo un rato más. Ninguno de sus conocidos se percató del gigante de pelo puntiagudo que se colocó en una esquina del local desde donde veía todo lo que ocurría. Descubrió a Gilbert bebiendo y subido a la mesa, cantando con voz desafinada y chillona, mientras Francis ligaba con un grupo de chicas casi tan borrachas como el albino. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a centrarse en el español.

Antonio no cabía en sí de gozo, dentro de su tristeza. Al estar deprimido, Lovino se estaba esforzando en animarle e incluso le invitaba a los tragos, fingiendo desinterés cuando Antonio notaba claramente su preocupación.

− Oye, Lovi… − le llamó, con una media sonrisa −. Gracias.

Lovino sintió que se derretía ante esos ojos verdes, esa pequeña sonrisa, la profunda sinceridad en su tono de voz. Los colores volvieron a subírsele a la cara mientras desviaba la mirada de esos hipnotizantes orbes esmeralda, para la sorpresa y felicidad del español, cuyo corazón se aceleró y se inclinó hacia Lovino un poco, sin apartar la vista de su rostro sonrojado. Su mano se deslizó a su lado hasta rodear su cintura con delicadeza y cierta posesividad; notaba el aliento impregnado en alcohol de Lovino chocando contra su cara, mezclándose con el suyo propio. Govert, desde su posición, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Su hermana tendría razón? Pero, joder, qué asco. Con otro hombre… No, tenía que detenerlos, por Emma.

Pero ya era tarde. Cuando los ojos de Lovino se encontraron con los de Antonio, el italiano lo agarró de la cabeza y le plantó un largo y apasionado beso en la boca. El ojiverde se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponder y se levantó para intensificar el contacto, notando que las piernas de Lovino se cerraban alrededor de su cintura.

Francis y Gilbert recuperaron su lucidez de golpe y, de ser dibujos animados, sus mandíbulas habrían tocado el suelo al ver a su amigo comiéndole la boca a Lovino. Govert perdió todas las fuerzas y dejó de mirar para no vomitar. Sabía que su cuñado no era lo más masculino del mundo, pero no esperaba que fuera gay. ¡Si se veía tan enamorado de Emma cuando empezaron a salir!

Pero la pareja era ajena a todo el jaleo que estaban armando. Se separaron y se miraron, jadeantes.

− ¿Tu casa o la mía? − preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa sugerente. Puede que la frase sonara cliché, pero era lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba que en su casa estaba su novia, preocupada tras la discusión.

Lovino bufó.

− No hay tiempo. En esta calle hay un motel bastante barato.

Antonio amplió su sonrisa y lo besó otra vez mientras se levantaban y se encaminaban a la salida. Govert los siguió con la mirada, poniendo una enorme mueca de asco, pero el español no se fijó en él ni siquiera cuando pasaron a su lado.

Pasión, deseo y alcohol no eran nunca una buena combinación.

* * *

Ahora mismo odio a Antonio por hacerle esto a Emma, pero la historia es así en mi cabeza y si la cambio pierde toda su gracia...

Siento que la acción sea tan rápida, pero al ser un one-shot no pensé en desarrollar más la historia ni extenderme mucho. Intentaré mejorar en futuros proyectos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muy buenas a todos! Me propuse subir este capítulo antes de Navidad, pues como tardara más seguramente no llegaría hasta varios días después, ¡así que aquí está!

Lo primero, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. No creí que esta historia gustaría (como muchos ya sabréis) y ver que ha tenido una acogida tan cálida me ha hecho una ilusión tremenda. ¡Vuestro apoyo me ha animado a escribir esta continuación! Que ya la tenía escrita, pero en comparación la original era una mierda. Y de todos modos esta tiene algo que no me acaba de convencer, pero no se me ocurre qué es exactamente...

Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos estarán abajo ^^

En fin, ¡espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni los personajes ni la imagen que he empleado me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

Govert no se atrevió a regresar a la casa de su hermana hasta que no fue tan tarde que era imposible que siguiera despierta. Caminaba medio zombi por la calle, mareado y pálido, pero es que la imagen de Antonio y ese chico besándose como locos no se iba de su cabeza. Y es que ni siquiera se había preocupado por esconderse un poco, sólo le faltaba un cartel luminoso que dijera "¡Le estoy siendo infiel a la mujer más dulce y maravillosa del planeta!" para ser más obvio.

Ahí estaba el mayor problema: Emma. Porque si ahora Govert se sentía mal, ver el rostro de su hermanita surcado por las lágrimas, deseando no haber tenido razón, sería algo que ni siquiera él podría soportar.

Maldito Antonio.

Cuando llegó a casa el Sol comenzaba a puntear en el horizonte. Encontró a Emma hecha una bolita en el sillón y profundamente dormida. Su corazón automáticamente se encogió al verla tan vulnerable y sola, así que la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. "Si Antonio estuviera aquí sería él el que la llevaría en brazos a la cama cantándole canciones de cuna para no despertarla" pensó con tristeza e ira, sobre todo ira. Recordaba así los primeros días que pasó con ellos dos como pareja, ambos se veían relucientes, felices…

Enamorados.

Pero ese amor se había enfriado hacía mucho tiempo, al parecer, y sólo quedaba algún resto de cariño. Pues Antonio ya no se desvivía por Emma, sino que llevaba un buen rato durmiendo abrazado al cuerpo de su amante, agotado tras la agitada noche que había pasado con él. Lovino se removió un poco y se pegó más al cuerpo del español, soltando un leve suspiro en sueños.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya bien entrada la mañana, Antonio fue, sorprendentemente, el primero en despertarse. A pesar de haber dormido mejor que nunca, se seguía sintiendo cansado y no le apetecía nada abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le obligó a despejarse.

No estaba en su habitación. El colchón era muy duro, las sábanas tenían una textura diferente, incluso el olor del ambiente era distinto. No notaba el perfume a chocolate que impregnaba todas las prendas de Emma, ni el de las hierbas que fumaba Govert cuando creía que no lo veía.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, dándole un rayo de luz de pleno en el rostro. Se tapó la cabeza con el antebrazo y gruñó levemente, molesto por la intensa luz solar. Mientras tanto, pudo apreciar dos novedades más que había pasado por alto:

La primera, que estaba durmiendo desnudo. Ni siquiera llevaba encima unos meros calzoncillos.

La segunda, que a su lado había alguien más durmiendo.

Se tensó y notó que el horror y el arrepentimiento crecían en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Había sido capaz de serle infiel a Emma? Puede que no fuera su mejor momento, pero él nunca se había considerado una persona infiel. Era imposible que le hubiera dado tal puñalada por la espalda a la persona que más quería.

O, al menos, a la que se suponía que más quería.

Oyó que la persona a su lado suspiraba y pegó un respingo, temblando por culpa de los nervios. Tenía el corazón en un puño, con el miedo de encontrarse con la prueba de su infidelidad. Sin embargo, bien sabía que no se debe dar la espalda a los problemas, así que sacó valor de su interior y se dio la vuelta para encararlo como un hombre.

Quiso gritar cuando reconoció a la persona que dormitaba a su lado.

− Lovi… − se le escapó, conmocionado.

Sólo conocía a una persona con ese rulito antigravitatorio tan mono. Se inclinó un poco hacia él, pudiendo de este modo admirar su rostro dormido. Sus facciones se veían relajadas y en paz, de vez en cuando soltando un gruñido mientras fruncía levemente el ceño o poniendo una mueca de preocupación y suspirando. Nunca le había visto tan pacífico e indefenso, pero sin duda no le disgustaba esa visión. Todo lo contrario, se sentía capaz de poder observarlo durante horas y horas sin cansarse.

Una gigantesca sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Su mente desconectó, y, ahora libre de toda cordura que le recordara que estaba siendo infiel a su novia _otra vez_, se lanzó a abrazar al italiano, quien despertó de golpe y chilló al notar que alguien lo estaba chafando. Antonio no tardó en apartarse un poco con una mueca de dolor.

− Ay, Lovi, eso me ha hecho daño − se quejó sobándose el oído.

Lovino se relajó durante un brevísimo instante al descubrir que era el bastardo pesado de Antonio en lugar de un desconocido. Sin embargo, su mente, más espabilada que la del español, empezó a enlazar todo lo que ocurría a una velocidad desorbitada. Para empezar, ¿qué hacía durmiendo en una habitación que no era suya? ¿Por qué estaba Antonio con él?

…

¿Por qué demonios estaban los dos desnudos?

Aunque el beso de buenos días que le dio el español le resolvió muchas dudas. Empalideció, aterrado, y le dio un brusco empujón.

− ¡Quita, coño! − gritó entre avergonzado y muerto de miedo.

Intentó levantarse de la cama a toda velocidad, pero un dolor agudo en la parte baja de la espalda lo obligó a tirarse al suelo de rodillas. Su cara se volvió prácticamente gris, preocupando al ojiverde que seguía tirado sobre la cama.

− A lo mejor anoche fui algo brusco… Lo siento.

Pero el italiano no lo escuchaba, estaba más ocupado maldiciendo a Antonio y a todos sus ancestros en su lengua natal. El mayor, todavía más angustiado, se asomó al borde de la cama y volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda, ganándose otro chillido de parte de Lovino.

− Deja de chillar, por favor. No quiero quedarme sin tímpanos − suplicó.

− ¡No me toques! − fue la respuesta histérica de Lovino.

Esa orden le rompió el corazón en pedazos. ¿Tan horrible había sido que a Lovino le daba asco que lo tocara? Su rostro mostró la más absoluta decepción, lo que consiguió que el italiano se calmara un poco, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora para desilusionarlo tanto.

− ¿No te gustó lo que pasó ayer? Porque… a mí sí… − bajó un momento la mirada con timidez −. Tú me gustas mucho, Lovino. − Suspiró. Confiaba en que su declaración sería más romántica que eso −. Bueno, si no sientes lo mismo…

− ¡Espera! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de decir estupideces, joder!

− Pero…

− ¡Pero nada! Yo… − enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada − yo no he dicho que no me gustara…

Antonio abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y otra sonrisa, más leve que la anterior, se dibujó en sus labios. Se pegó más al cuerpo del italiano y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, aunque el otro no lo rechazó.

− ¿Entonces?

Lovino soltó un bufido exasperado, como si acabara de perder toda la paciencia.

− Mira, es la primera vez que lo hago con un hombre y encima estando borracho, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

− No, si también es mi primera vez con un hombre… − respondió en voz baja. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas −. ¿Pero yo te gusto?

Lovino quiso pegarse una palmada en la cara. ¿Tan tonto era Antonio como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio? A él nunca le habían gustado los hombres, joder, era de suponer que si se había acostado con Antonio era por gusto. En fin, él no iba a decirle algo así, que lo adivinara él solito.

− Supongo − respondió encogiéndose de hombros e intentando contener su frustración.

Antonio lo miró con tal dulzura que Lovino sintió que le se empalagaba la boca. Luchó contra la creciente necesidad de ir a buscarse un vaso de agua porque, para su pesar, ya estaba perdido en los iris verdes del español. Cuando por fin comprendió lo embarazosa que era esa situación apartó la mirada completamente sonrojado, con lo que se ganó la risa de Antonio resonando en su oído y un delicado beso en el hombro que le produjo escalofríos.

− Quita, chicle, tengo que ir a ducharme − gruñó intentando soltarse de Antonio.

− ¿Y si no quiero? − susurró de forma seductora.

− ¡Joder, Antonio, que estoy sudando! ¡Quítate de encima!

Después de pegarle varios manotazos en los brazos, por fin pudo irse a darse una ducha de agua fría y así relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, ese momento de paz duró poco, pues cierta persona no tardó mucho en meterse en la ducha con él.

− Me cago en… Antonio, así no hay quien… − empezó a quejarse, pero al cruzarse con la mirada sensual y provocativa del español todos sus reproches se quedaron en su garganta.

Antonio lo tomó como una buena señal y pegó su cuerpo al del italiano, pudiendo admirar cómo los colores subían a su rostro justo antes de unir sus bocas en un beso húmedo y apasionado.

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Govert también salía de la ducha. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche, todo gracias al miedo que le daba ver a su hermana pequeña sufrir. Sabía que en cuanto Emma se despertara y viera que Antonio no estaba durmiendo a su lado, le preguntaría a él y Govert jamás sería capaz de mentirle a la cara, no a ella. Si al menos supiera que Emma no iba a sufrir… pero casi podía oír el chasquido que haría su corazón al romperse en mil pedazos. Maldita sea, Emma de verdad quería al idiota de Antonio. Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a ese español marica.

− ¿Gov? − dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación principal. Emma, recién levantada y vestida con el camisón que le regaló cuando viajó de vuelta a Ámsterdam, asomaba medio cuerpo al pasillo, como si temiera que al salir la realidad le diera una bofetada −. ¿Sabes dónde está Toni? No está en la cama, y como siempre se despierta más tarde que yo, me ha parecido que…

− Emma… − suspiró Govert, derrotado. Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, el de pronunciar las palabras que destrozarían a su hermana −. Antonio no volvió a casa anoche.

Y allí estaba. Los ojos verdes de Emma se agrandaron todavía más y se humedecieron, fruto de las crecientes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pestañeó un par de veces para evitarlo, pero el resultado fue que las gotas surcaron su rostro de porcelana. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo los sollozos que oprimían su pecho, pues, pese haberse temido algo así, había tenido demasiadas esperanzas en equivocarse. Nunca se habría esperado un acto tan mezquino por parte de Antonio, siendo éste tan dulce y transparente.

Govert, descorazonado, hizo de tripas corazón y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que Emma se desahogara empapando su pecho. Ahora lo que la muchacha necesitaba era alguien que la apoyara y un hombro sobre el que llorar, pero, por razones obvias, su novio no estaba allí para hacerlo. Al holandés le saltó un tic en la ceja.

Maldito Antonio.

Tras unos minutos de silencio interrumpidos por los débiles sollozos de Emma, Govert decidió poner en práctica algo que no había hecho desde que eran niños: preparó un desayuno enteramente compuesto por chocolate. Si eso no animaba a la belga, nada lo haría.

No se equivocaba. Aunque Emma seguía sintiéndose mal, en cuanto una taza de chocolate caliente apareció entre sus manos la muchacha fue capaz de controlar los lloriqueos.

− No sé ni para qué sufro, si ya lo suponía… − susurró. Otra lágrima rebelde cruzó su mejilla y cayó en el interior la taza, mezclándose con el dulce −. Sólo una amante podía hacerle tan feliz, ¿no?

Govert hizo una mueca. Sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Antonio y _él_, el tipo del rulo que se lo había quitado a Emma de las manos.

− No tiene ninguna amante − la interrumpió.

− ¿No? − preguntó Emma mientras un rayo de vana esperanza iluminaba su rostro, pero en vez de parecer feliz se veía todavía más pálido y desilusionado.

− No − afirmó. Volvió a hacer un asco a los bizcochos de chocolate que había encima de la mesa −. Tiene un amante.

Emma frunció levemente el ceño, asimilando sus palabras. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que…?

− ¿Un? − repitió para asegurarse −. Pero si Toni no es gay.

− Y eso creía yo, hasta que ayer le vi morreándose con un tío en el bar.

Ella hizo una mueca y salió de la cocina. Aún podía creerse que Antonio se hubiera interesado en otra, pues conocía al español y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ligar con toda criatura que caminara, pero de allí a pasar la noche con un hombre había un gran salto. Sintiendo un leve escalofrío, entró en su habitación y cogió el teléfono móvil.

* * *

Lovino salió de la ducha mientras Antonio se quedaba para terminar de aclararse los restos de jabón _y otras sustancias_. El italiano tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sonreír como un bobalicón, pero no era su culpa que ese bastardo le hiciera sentir así. Todo era culpa de Antonio, por ser tan dulce, tan amable, tan atento, tan… ¡Ah! Simplemente por ser él. Era imposible no haberle cogido cariño a ese bastardo, y tampoco era como si le faltara atractivo, todo lo contrario, por lo que tampoco fue difícil que ese cariño derivara a algo más. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que le correspondería. ¿Quién se habría fijado en el inútil y malhumorado de Lovino teniendo en cuenta que…?

Ah, claro, al fin lo entendía.

Antonio no conocía a su hermano.

No había tenido todavía la oportunidad de cambiarlo por el perfecto y maravilloso Feliciano.

Y cuando llegara el día − si llegaba el día − de conocerlo… ¿Le seguiría queriendo igual? ¿O haría como el resto y lo abandonaría?

Mierda, no podría soportar eso último. No después de haberse hecho tan cercano al español.

Entonces cayó en otra realidad que le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Y si…?

El teléfono de Antonio sonó, despertándolo de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Tras dudarlo un momento, Lovino lo descolgó sin comprobar el número que llamaba.

− ¿_Pronto_?

Nadie respondió al otro lado. Lovino, impaciente por naturaleza, empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras sus cejas se juntaban más y más en una clara muestra de irritación.

− ¿Qué es esto, una puta broma o qué? Responde de una vez, joder − siseó al aparato.

− ¿Quién eres? − oyó susurrar a una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Parecía asustada.

Mierda, ¡mierda! ¿Qué forma era esa de hablar a una señorita? Su abuelo le había enseñado que tenía que ser cortés y galante con ellas, y en ningún momento mostrar su boquita de marinero.

− Lo siento, preciosa, no quería hablarte tan mal − se disculpó dulcemente −. ¿Pero podrías decirme antes quién eres tú? Normalmente la gente está durmiendo a estas horas, ¿sabes? Aunque no está mal que te despierte una voz tan hermosa como la tuya.

− Pero si son las once de la mañana.

Lovino hizo una mueca al descubrir que su coqueteo no había dado resultado.

− Eso he dicho.

− Otro dormilón, como él… − le pareció que murmuraba la chica con tristeza.

El italiano abrió la boca para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero de repente notó unos brazos rodeando su cintura y el cuerpo fresquito de Antonio pegado a su espalda. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

− Por favor, dime quién eres, es importante − le suplicó la muchacha.

Lovino ya no pudo resistirse a tanta dulzura junta. Sin darse cuenta, movió su mano libre hasta entrelazarla con los dedos del español, quien sonrió al descubrirlo.

− Soy… − Sintió los labios de Antonio besando su cuello, lo que le puso la piel de gallina. Maldito bastardo, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaban esos gestos tan tiernos y sensuales al mismo tiempo? −. ¡Ay, Antonio, quieto! ¡Estoy intentando hablar con alguien!

− Cuelga − le susurró al oído mientras apretaba el agarre de sus brazos.

El italiano hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar y obedecer los caprichos de ese bastardo provocador.

− No, pobrecita, encima que llama. − Volvió a centrarse en el teléfono −. Soy Lovino, ¿y tú?

− ¿No sabes quién es? − preguntó Antonio con sorpresa.

− Es tu móvil, genio − replicó pellizcándole la nariz.

La queja del español, seguida de un puchero, no tardó en llegar.

− ¡Auch! Lovi, eres malo − se lamentó.

− Y tú muy lento, pero no me paso el día recordándotelo.

− Pues hace un momento no decías eso − rió soltándolo rápidamente para poder protegerse de la ira italiana.

− ¡Maldito hijo de…! − gritó con el rostro completamente rojo, pero tuvo que contenerse al recordar que estaba atendiendo a una mujer con el móvil. Ya se encargaría de matarlo después.

Por primera vez se le antojó muy interesante la expresión de "matar a besos", pero estaba seguro que de Antonio lo disfrutaría, y él pretendía hacerlo sufrir.

¿O sí quería que lo disfrutara?

Bah, nimiedades, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Luego ya puliría los detalles de su terrible plan de asesinato.

− Lo siento, preciosa, ¿qué decías antes?

Al otro lado, Emma temblaba sentada en la cama. Los lagrimones habían vuelto a acudir a sus ojos, ya enrojecidos por el llanto, y luchaba por no demostrar esa debilidad en su voz. Respiró profundamente antes de responder para que no notara su voz ahogada.

− Soy Emma, la novia de Antonio.

La media sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de Lovino. Parpadeó mientras un escalofrío que le enfrió todo el cuerpo recorría su piel. No era posible que Antonio tuviera novia, seguro que esa chica era una amiga suya o una ex rencorosa y ahora estaba engañándolo para que se sintiera culpable. Es decir, si él tuviera una novia a la que querer ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza haber pasado la noche hablando con Antonio y todavía menos acostarse con él. ¡Por Dios, si acababan de tener sexo en la ducha! Aunque hubiera cabido que la noche anterior hubieran estado bebiendo y no fueran conscientes de sus actos, esa excusa no valía para la mañana, fresca y limpia que borraba todo rastro de alcohol y recuperaba la cordura en las mentes jóvenes y alocadas.

¿Entonces por qué seguía dudando? ¿Tal vez se debía a la voz rota con la que hablaba la chica, como si hubiera estado llorando? ¿O simplemente era su fijación por las chicas que le nublaba el juicio?

Pálido, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que consiguió encontrar su voz, temblorosa e insegura, apenas audible, pero su voz al fin y al cabo.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?

Antonio, desde su posición de defensa − oculto cómicamente detrás de un cojín −, se tensó al escuchar el tono con el que hablaba Lovino. Asomó un poco la cabeza, permitiéndose así ver el rostro del italiano, lo que por poco le partió el alma. Lovino sujetaba el teléfono con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba el brazo para controlar los temblores. Dichas sacudidas eran más difíciles de controlar en sus rodillas o su barbilla, mientras con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas su rostro se contraía en una mueca tan extraña y llena de emociones que Antonio fue incapaz de adivinar qué le estaban contando al chico, sólo podía asegurar que no era nada bueno.

− Lovi, ¿pasa algo? − preguntó cuidadosamente, con voz calmada y suave, para no asustarlo. Lovino de verdad parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, o tal vez de desmoronarse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, o de enfurecerse y empezar a lanzarle cosas… De ahí la confusión del español.

− Ajá, un momento − respondió al aparato sin hacer caso a la preocupación de Antonio. Lentamente se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero por la expresión de su rostro parecía que estaba sufriendo. Antonio estaba tan ocupado intentando comprender qué le ocurría que apenas se dio cuenta de que le estaba tendiendo el teléfono −. Es para ti − comentó para que reaccionara.

− ¿Quién es?

Un destello de dolor cruzó los ojos de Lovino durante un segundo. Cuando habló fue en un siseo acusador, lento, que arrastraba las palabras dejándole mal sabor de boca.

− Tu novia.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Antonio y le devolvió a la realidad. Su piel se volvió blanca y atrapó el teléfono con las manos cubiertas de sudor, reacio a abandonar ese mundo de fantasía en el que se sumía cuando estaba con Lovino. Ahora que ambos mundos se habían encontrado, lo que era como un sueño se había transformado en pesadilla. Sin embargo, pudo sacar las fuerzas necesarias para levantar el auricular hasta su oreja y susurrar con voz queda:

− ¿Emma?

Lovino tenía claro que no iba a quedarse allí. Se sentía dolido, furioso, utilizado, como siempre. Siempre era así, siempre lo utilizaban para sus propios fines, se aprovechaban de la confianza que el italiano depositaba en ellos y después el mundo real le pegaba una bofetada. Qué mal había hecho al creer que Antonio era distinto. Qué mal había hecho al creer que Antonio sí podría quererlo.

Qué mal había hecho enamorándose de él.

Intentando mantenerse indiferente, lo que resultaba muy complicado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, empezó a recoger sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a desaparecer lo antes posible mientras Antonio soportaba la bronca que le estaba echando su novia. Sin embargo, la voz del español lo detuvo durante un instante.

− Lovi, ¿adónde vas?

Lovino le echó una mirada asesina y se fue, echando humo y con un nudo en la garganta. No creía posible que le doliera tanto el pecho.

− ¡Espera! − gritó Antonio, pero se paralizó al darse cuenta de que no sería una buena idea dejar a Emma con la palabra en la boca para ir a buscar al italiano. Lovino tampoco hizo señales de haberlo oído, o al menos escuchado, así que Antonio se quedó en la habitación mientras la voz de Emma sonaba lejana en sus oídos.

− Antonio, no me esperaba esto de ti − repitió por enésima vez.

− Ya, bueno, yo tampoco − respondió sin pensar.

− ¿Cómo que tú tampoco?

− Ya sabes que nunca me han gustado los hombres, Emma. No, en realidad ni siquiera ahora me gustan, sólo me gusta Lovino.

− Ya ves tú cuánta ilusión me hace.

− ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No sabía que me correspondía! Si lo hubiera sabido habría roto contigo antes de hacer esto.

Emma volvió a enfadarse.

− ¿Entonces qué soy, la suplente?

− No, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero… − Suspiró. No iba a enfadarse con ella, pues no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo −. Mira, Emma, lo siento mucho, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto.

Ella se quedó callada un instante, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que había dicho.

− Eso es contradictorio.

− Me refiero a que lo siento mucho por ti, no quería serte infiel ni hacerte ningún daño, pero no me arrepiento de lo que siento por Lovino ni de habérselo demostrado.

− Pues ahora mismo debe creerse un simple rollo pasajero − comentó con algo de lástima. Por muy furiosa que estuviera con el español, no podía odiar al italiano. Tal vez se debía al tono lleno de dolor y sorpresa con el que le había oído hablar cuando le había contado que era la novia de Antonio. Ni Lovino ni ella conocían la existencia del otro, y por tanto la traición de Antonio había sido doble. Por eso comprendía perfectamente lo mucho que le debía haber dolido al italiano.

Y por tanto le era imposible odiarle.

Antonio, al otro lado de la línea, miró la puerta de la habitación con un nuevo tipo de terror. No podría soportar que Lovino no tomara en serio lo que había ocurrido. De verdad lo quería, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo amaba, y había intentado demostrárselo; sin embargo…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que había pasado. Lovino se había ido y, conociendo lo temperamental que era, no le querría coger el teléfono en una buena temporada. No había forma de explicarle el malentendido.

Deprimido, esperó a que Emma hablara. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Emma tampoco se veía con ánimos. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo para gritar y odiar a Antonio, pero después de lo que había oído no se veía capaz de seguir con la disputa. Antonio ya estaba lo bastante destrozado como para terminar de rematarlo.

A veces odiaba ser tan comprensiva.

− Anto… no, Toni, terminaremos de hablar en casa, ¿vale? − Antonio asintió, pero recordó que estaban hablando por teléfono , así que murmuró "sí" con voz apagada y lúgubre −. Hemos terminado.

Y colgó. Antonio dejó que el teléfono resbalara entre sus dedos y cayera sobre el colchón, haciendo él lo propio al poco tiempo. Soltó un largo suspiro pesaroso y se preguntó cómo algo tan importante y especial como lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior podía provocar tanto odio y tristeza. ¿Tan alto era el costo de la efímera felicidad?

* * *

Después de llegar a casa y compartir unas últimas palabras con Emma, Antonio hizo las maletas y se refugió en el hogar de su buen amigo Francis. El francés no necesitó preguntar nada para saber que Antonio y Emma habían roto, así que le abrió las puertas de su casa y le dio un reconfortante abrazo. El español no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. En ese momento agradeció enormemente que Francis fuera tan perceptivo para adivinar los sentimientos de los demás.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche estaba arreglándose para salir. Francis se asomó a su habitación con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

− Toni, ¿qué vas a hacer?

− Le debo una explicación y una disculpa a Lovino − respondió mientras se abotonaba la camisa −. Debió creer que sólo fue un polvo de una noche, alguien con quien pasar un buen rato pero por el que no sientes nada, y…

−… no es así − terminó la frase por él −. Esto no es lo correcto y lo sabes.

− Lo sé, no es lo correcto para mí ni para Emma, pero se lo debo a Lovino. − Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila −. Estaré bien.

Francis sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Volvió al poco rato, esta vez con una rosa recién cortada en la mano. Sin una palabra, se acercó a Antonio y se la dio mientras le besaba en la frente de forma paternal.

− No deberías aparecer sin ofrecerle un regalo por todas las molestias, _mon amour_ − le explicó pacientemente −. Al menos intenta que te perdone, ¿de acuerdo?

Antonio miró la flor y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

− Gracias, Fran. − Apretó con más fuerza puño en que llevaba la flor, lleno de emoción −. No sé qué haría sin ti.

− Quién sabe − respondió encogiéndose de hombros −. Ahora vete, debes encontrar a ese italiano malhumorado.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó al bar de siempre, que ahora que había cambiado de vivienda le pillaba un poco más lejos. Se sentó en el taburete de costumbre y pidió un poco de vino para hacer más amena la espera. De vez en cuando olisqueaba la rosa o acariciaba sus pétalos con toda la ternura del mundo, como si en su lugar estuviera el rostro de Lovino o aquel ricito especial cuya función había descubierto hacía poco tiempo.

Pero el italiano no apareció esa noche. Ni esa, ni ninguna.

* * *

Aish... Deberíamos conceder al pobre Antonio un premio por cagarla siempre. Bueno, de pobre nada, que se lo ha buscado él solito, pero... Qué queréis que le haga, lo adoro y me da penita hacerle sufrir.

Por supuesto, también sufro por Emma y Lovino, pero Antonio es el protagonista y por tanto me centro más en él.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Vc: Como ves, ¡la continuación acaba de llegar! Y por supuesto que ha habido problemas, no podemos dejar que Antonio acabe bien parado después de haberle puesto los cuernos a la pobre Emma DX ¡Aaaaw, gracias por decir que te parece lindo! Lo de triste venía implícito ya en la historia, así que no me extraña xD Muchas gracias por comentar y hacer que esta pobre escritora se motive, eres un cielo *3*

Yukii: ¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué? Y-y-y-y-yo... *se pone roja y se esconde detrás de una cortina* ¡No estoy preparada todavía para escribir algo así! Para empezar... *se pone más roja* me da mucha vergüenza... y pensar que tengo historias planeadas en las que hay sexo explícito... No sé cómo haré para escribir algo así. En fin, ya has visto que no hay sexo por ahora y en teoría tardaré mucho en escribir algo así, pero espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

¡Besos a todos y feliz Navidad! :D


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola otra vez! Prometí que esta historia no se podría actualizar hasta este año nuevo (¡Feliz 2014, por cierto!), pero he decidido ponerme las pilas antes de que tenga que volver al instituto.

Si acabo de amargar a alguien recordándole que hay clases, ¡lo siento!

Y por eso acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo ^^ He de decir que se me ha hecho bastante difícil escribirlo, porque todas las emociones que interioricé en el capítulo anterior, en este toca exteriorizarlas y... fiu, es complicado. Además que me ha tocado centrarme en otros personajes en lugar de Antonio-Lovino-Emma, así que, si ha quedado OoC, perdón, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido.

Advertencia: en los otros capítulos se me ha olvidado, pero las conversaciones en otros idiomas que no sea español están en cursiva. Si pongo alguna palabra suelta en otro idioma es porque en ese momento se habla en español, pero si todo el diálogo se hace en otro idioma (en este caso son el italiano y el alemán) no voy a escribirlo realmente en ese idioma, principalmente porque no lo hablo y, por tanto, no tengo el nivel para escribirlo. Además, es un engorro ir traduciendo todo lo que lees xD

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, los follow y los favs, ¡me alegráis el día! Y, por supuesto, gracias por leer a todos X3

Respuesta a los reviews anónimos abajo ^^

¡Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia, ni los personajes ni la imagen que he empleado me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

Gilbert llegó a la casa de Francis con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios. ¡Traía grandes noticias! Aparte de su visita, por supuesto, su presencia ya era un motivo de celebración; pero ahora tenía algo muy importante que decir y que seguro, segurísimo, iba a animar a su amigo español. Que ya habían pasado varios días desde que rompió con Emma, tendría que estar de mejor humor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba el día siendo el centro de atención. ¡Le quería quitar importancia al grandioso Gilbert! ¡A él, descendiente de las mejores familias prusianas!

− Gil, cariño, llevas como media hora ahí pasmado, ¿piensas entrar de una vez? − dijo Francis desde la puerta con cara de cansancio. No en vano se había pasado toda la noche viendo películas con Antonio en el salón, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Desde luego no le sentaba bien dormir tres horas compartiendo sofá con su amigo.

− ¡El grandioso yo no estaba pasmado! Sólo admiraba lo grandioso que se ve el aire cuando yo lo respiro − respondió con altanería −. Dime, ¿dónde está metido Toño?

− Yo también me alegro de verte, _mon cher_ − respondió el francés algo molesto por la forma en que su amigo lo ignoraba.

− No te pongas celoso, Franny, ¡tengo algo muy importante que contarle! Importante para él, claro, a mí no me interesa a no ser que trate sobre mi grandiosa persona.

− ¿Sobre Emma, tal vez? Antonio no se atreve a hablar con ella después de lo sucedido, pero lo pasa muy mal. No sabe si lo está sobrellevando bien o…

− Esta mañana he hablado con la marimacha y al parecer la chiquilla lo está llevando bastante bien, aunque creo que se va mudar con su hermano. Ya sabes, muchos recuerdos en esa casa y tal. − Agitó una mano para quitarle importancia.

− Bien, Toni se alegrará de saberlo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, mirándose uno con una media sonrisa y el otro molesto, pero ambos expectantes.

− Pero bueno, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar o qué? − acabó saltando Gilbert −. Encima que te concedo el honor de…

− Sí, sí, Gil, me enorgullece que hayas movido tu grandioso trasero hasta aquí. Es que parecías tan cómodo en el pasillo que creía que no querías entrar.

Gilbert gruñó algunas maldiciones el alemán hacia su amigo y se metió en el piso. Era grande y decorado con muy buen gusto, como se esperaba del refinado francés. Antonio estaba tirado en el sofá con una piruleta en la boca y un libro entre las manos, aunque parecía que acababa de empezar a leerlo.

− Toño, tío, ¿no vas a recibirme como es debido o qué?

El español apartó sus ojos de las páginas y saltó del sofá a saludar a su amigo.

− Gil, Gil, ¡qué bien que hayas venido! Precisamente he estado mirando en la tele y dentro de poco empieza una maratón de…

− Aquí nadie va a ver la tele en un buen rato − lo cortó, irritado. Estaba deseando contarle sus grandiosas noticias y ver su reacción, pero sus planes se estaban frustrando cada vez más y más −. Siéntate y escucha.

Antonio lo miró con curiosidad, pero obedeció y lo observó detenidamente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Conociéndolo, podía ser cualquier cosa y no se sorprendería.

− Franny, tú también, que seguro que te interesa − dijo en voz bastante alta para que le oyera.

El francés llegó un poco más tarde, con tres tazas de café en una bandeja, y se sentó junto a Antonio. Gilbert volvió a sonreír al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

− Bien, como sabréis mi pequeño Lud está saliendo con un chiquillo adorable, Feliciano. − Los otros dos asintieron. Aunque nunca habían conocido al susodicho, Gilbert nunca escatimaba a la hora de explicarles la vida privada de su hermano menor −. Pues el otro día me dijo que, tras hablarlo con el chaval, habían decidido que sería bueno que todos nos conociéramos. Ahí fue cuando me enteré de que Feli tiene un hermano mayor, ¿y a que no adivináis cómo se llama? − Antonio negó con la cabeza, pero Francis ya veía adónde quería llevarlos Gilbert y esbozó una media sonrisa −. Venga, Toño, que te lo he puesto a huevo. − El aludido volvió a negar −. A ver, dónde la he metido… − Empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar un trozo de papel arrugado −. Mira, una foto de Lud con Feli.

Antonio abrió los ojos como platos al ver el siniestro parecido que había entre Feliciano y su amado Lovino. A lo mejor era que todos los italianos eran iguales entre ellos, pero…

− Es idéntico a Lovi − se le escapó −. Es decir, si Lovi sonriera de esa forma.

− Tío, no te enteras. − Gilbert le pegó una colleja, por lo que la queja de Antonio no tardó en hacerse oír −. El hermano mayor de Feliciano se llama Lovino.

Ahora que sus ojos no podían abrirse más, sus labios se separaron solos y formaron una pequeña "o" mientras su mirada emocionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo se posaba en los ojos carmesíes del albino. ¿Era posible que el mundo fuera tan pequeño?

− También es culpa tuya por no mencionarme antes que Lovino se apellidaba Vargas, lo habría relacionado con Feli mucho antes. Eres muy poco considerado, Toño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los grandiosos esfuerzos que hago por ti − refunfuñó Gilbert.

− Es que no lo sabía…

− ¿Lovino Vargas? − preguntó esta vez Francis. Por alguna razón ese nombre le era familiar, aunque no se le ocurría la razón −. Disculpadme un momento.

Los otros dos se miraron, interrogantes, mientras Francis se levantaba y se iba a su estudio. Como tampoco sabían muy bien qué más hacer, Antonio empezó a preguntarle por Feliciano y Lovino mientras Gilbert intentaba desviar el tema de conversación hacia su grandiosa persona. Una exclamación ahogada les cortó la charla pocos minutos después, algo así que sonó como "¡_Incroyable_!".

− Fran, ¿qué…? − empezó a preguntar Antonio desde el salón.

− ¡Sabía que ese nombre me sonaba de algo! − gritó Francis con la voz una octava más aguda de lo normal por la emoción. No tardó en volver al salón para agarrar a Antonio de los hombros y así mirarlo a los ojos −. Toni, estoy orgulloso de ti.

− ¡Vaya, Fran, gracias! − exclamó, encantado. Luego su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de confusión −. ¿Y eso por qué?

Gilbert se pegó una palmada en la cara, aunque no era como si le sorprendiera la respuesta de su amigo español. Por su parte, Francis decidió ignorarlos a ambos y seguir con lo que les estaba contando.

− Y yo que creía que eras tonto, pero tienes buen gusto para escoger ligues, _mon ami_. − Le guiñó un ojo con picardía −. Incluso siendo la primera vez que te interesas por un hombre lo has hecho con un gusto exquisito, no me extraña que lo hayas elegido a él.

− No sé de qué hablas, de verdad − insistió. No entendía qué quería decir el francés y éste no hacía ningún esfuerzo en aclarárselo.

− Antonio − dijo su nombre con seriedad, lo que tensó más al español −, tu amorcito es un modelo profesional en Italia.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

− ¿Qué?

− Lo conocen como _il Romano_ porque nació en Roma, ya ves qué mote más original − bufó. Para una persona que le da tanta importancia a la belleza y la inventiva, un nombre tan simplón y, en cierto modo, ridículo era motivo de risa −. Aunque el trabajo se lo ha ganado con creces. Y pensar que tú has tenido el honor de acostarte con él…

− Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Lovi, mi Lovi, es modelo?

Antonio no se lo podía creer. No dudaba del atractivo del italiano, pero se sorprendía de que Lovino, con lo orgulloso que era, no se lo hubiera mencionado nunca. ¿Por qué querría mantener en secreto su profesión? ¿Acaso le avergonzaba?

− Pues claro, ¿crees que te mentiría? − La mirada que le echó Gilbert le hizo rectificar −. Al menos respecto a este tema.

− Supongo que no, pero, entonces, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?

Francis frunció un poco el ceño, fingiendo que se lo pensaba, pero para una persona tan perceptiva como él no le era difícil adivinarlo. Seguramente Lovino se había llevado más de un engaño amoroso al creer que se interesaban por él y no por su aspecto, su dinero o su fama. No querría volver a pasar por eso y por tanto mantenía su trabajo en el anonimato, de ahí que no le hubiera mencionado nada a Antonio, por miedo a que fuera como los demás.

Entonces lo comprendió. Antonio le había sido infiel a Emma acostándose con Lovino y él no tardó en descubrirlo, por lo que creyó que era un amante pasajero. ¿Y si Lovino creía que Antonio había descubierto su oficio y quería aprovecharse de él? Francis bien sabía que el español no era capaz de algo así, pero Lovino no tenía por qué, después de todo, y por lo que le había contado Antonio, el muchacho parecía bastante desconfiado. Mierda, si no se equivocaba, el italiano debía estar tan dolido que no querría volver a ver a Antonio en su vida.

Y rara vez se equivocaba en sus hipótesis, al menos cuando trataban sobre los sentimientos humanos.

− Oye, Gil, ¿y yo qué podría hacer para volver a ver a Lovino? − oyó que preguntaba Antonio.

− Ahí es donde entra en juego mi plan, Toñete, y es tan grandioso que no puede salir mal. − Gilbert sonrió de forma maliciosa, llamando así la atención de sus amigos. Sabía que su plan era maestro.

* * *

− ¡West! − gritó Gilbert entrando de golpe en el salón.

− ¿_Qué quieres ahora_,_ hermano_? − suspiró Ludwig. Ahora que había encontrado un poco de tiempo para leer a gusto y su hermano se lo estropeaba. Definitivamente no era su día.

− ¿_No vas a llamarme _East_ como cuando éramos pequeños_? − El mayor hizo un puchero que pretendía ser adorable, pero no causaba el mismo efecto que cuando lo hacía Antonio. Ese hombre debía tener un don especial.

− ¿_Sólo has venido para decir eso_?

− _Maldita sea_, West, _te has convertido en un viejo aburrido_. − Se lamentó tirándose en el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentado su hermano, de forma que sus piernas reposaban sobre el regazo de Ludwig −. _Esperaba que teniendo los mismos genes asombrosos que yo molaras un poco más_, ¿_sabes_?

− _Gilbert _− dijo con voz grave, ya cansado de tanta tontería.

− _Que sí_, _que sí_. _He pensado que sería mejor si Feli y su hermano vinieran aquí a comer el sábado, en lugar de ir nosotros_.

− _Ya hemos acordado que comeríamos allí, además Feliciano se encarga de cocinar y_, _por tanto_, _tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo en su cocina_.

− _Pero_…

− _Ni peros ni peras_, _está decidido y ya_. _La próxima vez ya vendrán ellos aquí_.

Gilbert no contaba con ese fallo en el plan. ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hacía? No podía fallarle de esa forma a Toño, su grandiosidad quedaría por los suelos. Además que pobre hombre acabaría destrozado y por supuesto no deseaba algo así a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Entonces su brillante mente le sugirió la más grandiosa idea para convencer a su hermano menor.

− ¡West, _escúchame_! ¿_No te das cuenta de que_, _no es uno_, _sino dos italianos viviendo en una misma casa_? ¡_Sólo piensa en el desorden que debe haber por doquier_!

El rubio se quedó mirando su libro, pero parecía que estaba tomando en consideración lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor. Un minuto después estaba llamando a Feliciano para comentarle el cambio de planes.

Del mismo modo, Feliciano cogió el teléfono después de haber intentado, sin éxito, continuar uno de sus cuadros. No es que estuviera falto de inspiración, sino de tiempo y ganas. Su hermano llevaba una buena temporada comportándose de forma extraña y estaba más preocupado por él que por la fecha de final de plazo que, lentamente pero sin pausa, se acercaba.

− ¡Ludwig! − contestó emocionado al teléfono. Sin darse cuenta empezó a enrollar un mechón de su cabello cobrizo alrededor del dedo índice, presa de los nervios por la próxima comida en común. Era consciente de que había muchas cosas que podían fallar, mas confiaba en la promesa de su hermano de "intentar comportarse".

− Feliciano, tenemos que hablar sobre la comida del sábado.

− ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema? − preguntó con rapidez, angustiado.

− No exactamente, pero me pide mi hermano que la celebremos en nuestra casa.

− Ve, si es por eso no hay ningún problema, pero…

Se asomó al salón, donde estaba Lovino sentado de forma completamente opuesta a la forma del sofá. Sus piernas colgaban del respaldo mientras su cabeza miraba bocabajo la televisión y, por tanto, su cabello mantenía un constante contacto con el suelo. En lugar de las finas y elegantes prendas que el mayor gustaba de vestir, llevaba un chándal gris jaspeado y una sudadera del mismo color. Asimismo, su rostro se mostraba estoico y su mirada había perdido todo brillo, de forma que parecía vacía y distante. Feliciano se atrevería a decir que ése no era su hermano, sino que alguien le había suplantado la identidad.

Su sonrisa se desplomó al observar durante unos segundos a su hermano mayor y su faz mostró la más honda preocupación. Quería saber qué le ocurría a Lovino, pero éste evadía el tema cada vez que lo mencionaba.

− ¿Pero? − lo invitó a continuar la voz de su novio. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con él.

− Perdona, Lud − se disculpó −. Lo que quería decir es que mi hermano rara vez acepta comer algo diferente a la comida italiana, y teniendo en cuenta el… esto… "cariño especial" que te tiene − escuchó el resoplido de Ludwig, aquel que solía sustituir a su risa, al otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar una ligera risita por su parte − no creo que quiera comer nada cocinado por ti.

− Entonces sí que hay problemas.

− ¡Pero si no es nada que no se pueda arreglar! Podríamos ir un poco antes y así cocinamos los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

− Buena idea − accedió. Sabía que cuando se trataba de hacer algo con sus seres queridos, ese chico se convertía en un verdadero genio. Además, prefería dejarle los asuntos más sociales a él, pues el propio Ludwig era un desastre para esa clase de cosas.

− ¡Ve! − exclamó de pura felicidad −. Entonces el sábado iremos antes, sobre las once de la mañana. Así no comeremos ni muy tarde ni muy pronto.

− Perfecto.

− ¡Pues todo arreglado ya! ¡_Ciao_, Ludwig! ¡_Ti amo_! − se despidió.

− Y yo a ti, Feli.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Feliciano volvió al salón, perdiendo la sonrisa que dibujaba sus labios en cuanto volvió a mirar a Lovino. Como su hermano no tenía ningún amigo lo suficiente cercano en el que confiar, él era su único apoyo en ese momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que se abriera. Perdón, sí que había una, aunque no le agradaba en absoluto: tenía que emborracharlo y así el cerrado Lovino se convertiría en un bocazas que hablaba a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, aparte de que no quería hacer algo tan rastrero, la reputación de su hermano estaba en juego. Ahora que era famoso, no podía permitirse situaciones en las que se pusiera en evidencia, y emborracharse en un bar no parecía una buena opción. Tal vez…

− _Hermano_ − lo llamó con suavidad. El mayor levantó levemente la mirada, demostrando así que lo había oído −, _hace poco nos enviaron toda clase de vinos_, ¿_te apetece probarlos_?

Lovino tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente, y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se colocó en una posición normal. Feliciano sabía muy bien que harían falta muchas botellas para hacer que su hermano confesara, pero, conociendo el amor por el buen vino que compartían ambos hermanos, no tardaría en bebérselas.

Y así fue. En primer lugar sacó vino italiano, pues Lovino prefería el producto nacional a cualquier otro, y así continuó hasta que el mayor empezó a notarse más achispado de lo habitual. Luego lo siguió el francés y, aunque el de ojos avellana le hizo muecas al principio, acabó bebiéndose otra botella entera.

El problema se presentó cuando decidió volver a cambiar de nacionalidad.

− _Hermano_, _ahora he encontrado vino riojano_, ¿_te apetece_? _He oído que es muy bueno_.

− ¿_De dónde has dicho_? − preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, como si así pudiera entenderlo mejor.

− _De_… _Nada_, _nada_. − Sacudió la cabeza −. _Es vino español_.

Para la sorpresa de Feliciano, Lovino se echó a llorar.

− _He-hermano_, ¿_qué pasa_? ¿_No te gusta España_? _Si es un país muy bonito, además las españolas son muy lindas_ − intentó consolarlo, aunque era complicado si no sabía qué le ocurría.

− _F-Feliciano_… − lo llamó entre sollozos. El menor lo abrazó antes de que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Sabía que para Lovino era más fácil hablar sinceramente si no miraba a la cara a su interlocutor − ¿_t-tan difícil es quererme por quien soy_?

− _Oh_, _no_. ¿_Ha vuelto a pasar_? − se lamentó apretando el abrazo. Sintió la cabeza de Lovino contra la suya, asintiendo −. _Lo siento mucho_… ¿_Al menos la chica era mona_?

El cuerpo de Lovino volvió a sacudirse. Se apartó de su hermano pequeño y desvió la mirada hacia un cojín, haciéndose a la idea de lo que iba a reconocer.

− _Feli_…

− ¿_Sí_?

− _No era una chica_.

Feliciano parpadeó para demostrar su confusión.

− ¿_Ve_? ¿_Qué quieres decir_, _hermano_?

Lovino hizo una mueca. Ya había sido bastante directo, pero su hermano tenía que recuperar la idiotez justo en ese momento. Ese hecho lo enfureció.

− ¡_Joder_, _quiero decir que me acosté con un hombre_!

Un súbito silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Feliciano miraba a su hermano intentando encontrar sentido a sus palabras, mientras Lovino sólo se moría de vergüenza y una parte de él deseaba que Feliciano olvidara el tema.

La otra parte, mayor que la otra, esperaba poder desahogarse de una vez.

− _Hermano_, ¿_eres gay_?

− ¿_Pero tú qué cosas dices_? ¡_Pues claro que no_!

− _Pero si te has acostado con un hombre_…

− ¡_Es que lo quiero_! − gimió roto de dolor.

Volvió a echarse a llorar, ahora con más ganas. Odiaba y amaba a Antonio, lo que era infinitamente doloroso. Pues le dolía odiar a la persona que más amaba, y también le dolía amar a alguien que tanto daño le había hecho y lo había traicionado de esa forma.

− _Entonces te pasó como a mí con Ludwig_… _A mí no me gustan los hombres_, _pero Ludwig es distinto_, _lo amo con toda mi alma y sólo quiero estar con él_, _tal vez para siempre_… − Soltó una risita mientras se sonrojaba −. _Vaya_, _eso me ha quedado muy cursi_. ¿_Pero tú no lo sientes igual_? _Querer estar con esa persona en cada momento_, _conocerla hasta que no quede un solo secreto suyo sin conocer_, _y del mismo modo quieres que lo sepa de todo de ti_, _que no se separe de tu lado_, _que te abrace y no te suelte nunca_, _nunca jamás_…

− ¡_Feliciano_, _deja de decir cursiladas_! − se quejó −. _Pues claro que lo siento así_,_ joder_,_ pero_…_ pero_… − Desvió la mirada, todavía con los ojos húmedos −. _Él no me quiere así_, _me utilizó_, _se acostó conmigo todas las oportunidades que tuvo antes de que su novia lo descubriera_. _Sólo fui un maldito juguete sexual a sus manos mientras le era infiel a la persona que más quiere_. − Hizo una mueca que era una mezcla entre el sufrimiento y el odio −. _Ojalá haya dejado a ese gilipollas_, _por cabrón_.

− _No puede ser tan malo si te has enamorado de él_.

− _Pues claro que no_, _el muy idiota es_… _como el Sol_.

− ¿_Como el Sol_? − repitió Feliciano −. _Es lo más dulce que te he oído decir de nadie_.

No le cabía duda de que Lovino había bebido de más, de otro modo la conversación nunca hubiera llegado hasta ese punto.

− _Qué quieres que le haga si estoy como loco por ese maldito_… _De verdad espero que esté sufriendo_, _que esté llorando y llorando solo y sin nadie que lo consuele_. _Que el dolor no le deje respirar y se le clave como millones de dagas_. _Que ni siquiera el alcohol pueda ayudarle a sobrellevarlo_. _Que sea tan doloroso que piense que la muerte sería un camino más llevadero_, _pero que como el muy idiota ama la vida no se atreva a suicidarse_.

− _Hermano_, _esto ya está rozando lo tétrico_.

− _Que se joda, por jugar conmigo_. − Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que sonaba como una novia despechada −. ¡_Joder, que si hubiera sido una jugada de una noche no me molestaría tanto_! _Pero el muy bastardo ha estado semanas y semanas seduciéndome con esas sonrisas tan brillantes y esos ojos tan verdes y_… _y_… _esas palabras tan dulces_, _y esa bondad suya que me impide verlo con malos ojos_, _y su alegría contagiosa que hace que el mundo parezca un lugar mejor_, _y_… _y_… ¡_y además está bueno_, _coño_! ¡_A ver quién es el listo que no se enamora de alguien así_!

Otra vez, las lágrimas habían ocupado sus puestos de asalto en los ojos de Lovino, pero el italiano era capaz de controlarlas. No quería seguir llorando por el bastardo de Antonio, pero algo muy diferente era conseguirlo. Maldita sea, el muy capullo de verdad se le había metido en el corazón, parecía que no quisiera salir de allí. Sin embargo, iba a conseguir que se fuera, costara lo que costara.

Después de hablar un poco más con Feliciano, Lovino se quedó dormido en el sofá, murmurando en sueños. Feliciano recogió todas las botellas esparcidas por la habitación e intentó rescatar aquellas en las que todavía un poco de vino. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos rápidamente se desviaban a su hermano y lo mucho que se había desahogado esa noche. Tenía tal presión en su interior que seguramente, de haber tardado un poco más en intentar hablar con él, habría acabado estallando por sí solo.

Suspiró una vez más. Confiaba en que el asunto con ese chico se arreglara, pues de otro modo él mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto. Ludwig ya le había advertido que no debía inmiscuirse en los problemas ajenos, pero, vamos, ¡estábamos hablando de Lovino! Si fuera el caso contrario y Feliciano fuera el que sufría, Lovino ya llevaría mucho tiempo en la calle, arma en mano, para acabar con "el hijo puta que ha hecho llorar a mi hermanito". Y luego su familia se atrevía a decir que Lovino era un mal hermano, ¡cómo se notaba que no se habían esforzado en conocerlo!

− _Por favor_, _que ese chico corresponda a Lovino_ − suplicó a la nada, confiando en que Dios atendiera a su súplica. Esperaba que haber sido un buen cristiano durante tantos años tuviera su recompensa.

* * *

El sábado llegó, provocando los nervios en varios corazones. En los de Ludwig y Feliciano, porque ambos veían una inminente catástrofe en cuanto sus respectivos hermanos se conocieran; en los de Gilbert y Francis, porque por fin iba a producirse el esperado encuentro entre Antonio y Lovino; y, por supuesto, en el del propio Antonio, que, aunque en un principio se había quejado continuamente por tener que madrugar, había pasado la noche en vela pensando en su querido italiano. A las diez y media de la mañana, perfectamente arreglados, Francis y él estaban entrando en el piso que compartían los hermanos alemanes, recibidos, por supuesto, por Gilbert. Ludwig no reparó en su presencia hasta que no entraron en el salón.

− ¡Lud, chiquitín! Que Gil ya nos ha contado que hoy viene a comer tu novio. ¿No estás nervioso? − lo saludó Antonio dándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

− _Mon cher_, cómo no se te ocurre avisar a tus queridos _frères_ de algo de semejante magnitud. ¡Me siento desplazado de esta familia! − exclamó Francis con dramatismo.

En vez de responder al saludo, Ludwig agarró a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

− ¿_Se puede saber qué hacen ellos aquí_? _Feliciano y Lovino llegarán en cualquier momento _− siseó el rubio para que no lo oyeran.

− ¡Pero bueno, _West_! − al contrario que su hermano, Gilbert gritó para que sus amigos lo escucharan perfectamente −. ¿Quieres echarlos? ¿A mis amigos (qué digo de amigos, ¡mis hermanos!), que prácticamente pertenecen a nuestra familia?

Y los otros dos no tardaron en aparecer, con el horror pintado en sus rostros.

− ¡Lud! − lloriqueó Antonio −. ¿Quieres echarnos? Pero si entre los tres te hemos criado, somos tan hermanos tuyos como Gil. Puede que no compartamos sangre, pero…

− ¡Nos estás apartando de nuestra familia! − se lamentó el francés −. Somos tus hermanos mayores, creía que esos italianos venían a conocer a tu familia, toda tu familia. ¿Acaso te referías sólo a la de sangre? ¡Eso es muy cruel por tu parte!

Ludwig no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para soportar los lloros de Antonio y Francis sobre él.

− ¡Muy bien, muy bien, quedaros, pero quitaos de encima! − exclamó −. Y como se os ocurra montar un numerito os iréis los tres de esta casa, pero ya no volveréis.

− ¡Sí, señor! − exclamaron a coro.

Ludwig se pegó una palmada en la cara. Algo le decía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Feliciano saltaba y trotaba alrededor de su hermano mientras caminaban hacia el piso de Ludwig, con los nervios a punto de estallar. Por desgracia para él, Lovino también estaba nervioso, pero se debía a los molestos revoloteos de su hermano pequeño.

− ¡Feliciano, a la próxima te vas a comer tal hostia que cuando llegue la comida no tendrás hambre! − saltó, o más bien ladró, la enésima vez que los bailes de Feliciano le hicieron tropezar y por poco besar el suelo.

− ¡Pero… pero…! − intentó excusarse.

− ¡Ni peros ni leches en vinagre! O te relajas o me doy la vuelta y me voy.

− Sí, hermano… − susurró. Lo que le había pedido era tan complicado como conseguir que Ludwig sonriera o que Gilbert pasara un día entero sin hablar de sí mismo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Además, sabía de sobras que su hermano no iba a abandonarlo a estas alturas, aunque quisiera hacer creer lo contrario.

Para cuando llegaron al portal, Lovino había repetido su amenaza otras cinco veces, pero en ningún momento la cumplió. Gracias a eso, cuando Feliciano llamó al timbre tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras su hermano no podía fruncir más en ceño.

− ¡Ludwig, _amore_! − canturreó en cuanto contestó −. Ya hemos llegado, ábrenos.

− Feliciano, antes de que subáis… − empezó, pero un vecino salió del edificio y los italianos se aprovecharon de que la puerta estaba abierta para colarse en el bloque.

− Ya no hace falta, ¡nos vemos arriba! − exclamó justo antes de entrar.

Ludwig sólo pudo suspirar. Tendría que interceptarlos en el pasillo para que no se espantaran con… ellos, el trío de amigos que ya estaba haciendo bulla desde el salón.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta unos cortos y frenéticos timbrazos estaban haciendo temblar todo el piso. Ludwig volvió a suspirar y fue a abrir la puerta, siendo recibido por un abrazo de su novio que por poco lo tiró para atrás.

− ¡Lud, Lud! Lovino me ha hecho correr escaleras arriba, por poco me quedo sin aire, pero él ha subido por el ascensor y me ha dejado solo − se quejó mientras le besuqueaba las mejillas.

Ni Lovino ni Ludwig supieron si esos lamentos debían tomarse en serio o no.

− Lovino − lo saludó el alemán con un movimiento de cabeza.

− Macho pat… − se calló al recordar que había prometido a su hermano que intentaría comportarse. Molesto, se corrigió de mala gana − Ludwig.

− Antes de nada, quería advertiros… Mi hermano ha invitado a unos amigos suyos a comer. Dice que esto es una comida familiar y que ellos son como sus hermanos, así que tenían que venir. − Volvió a suspirar −. No puedo decir que no los considere como tales, pero…

− Ve, no pasa nada. Además, si tu hermano dice eso, al final tendríamos que conocerlos, ¿no?

A veces Ludwig agradecía al cielo que Feliciano fuera tan comprensivo.

− ¡Feli! − gritó la estridente voz de Gilbert. Al poco tiempo estaba abrazando a Feliciano y cubriéndolo de achuchones −. Se te ha echado de menos por aquí, ¡Gilbird quiere que lo cuides!

− ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está?

− Con Pierre… − Su rostro jovial se ensombreció. No le gustaba dejar a su grandioso pollito indefenso ante el pájaro de Francis. Siempre había oído que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños y lo había comprobado con Gilbird, así que no se sentía cómodo con la mascota de alguien tan "especial" como era el francés.

− ¿Pierre?

− El pajarito de mi buen amigo Francis. Si Toño se comprara uno podrían formar un trío de amigos voladores, ¿te imaginas lo grandioso que sería?

− Sí, sí, suena genial − asintió −. Por cierto, _fratello_, éste es el hermano mayor de Ludwig, Gilbert. Gil, él es mi hermano, Lovino.

− Sé que es un placer conocerme, Lovino − dijo el albino, haciendo gala de su grandiosidad.

Lovino frunció el ceño, parte por la curiosa forma de presentarse que tenía el alemán, parte porque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo extravagante que era ese tipo, era raro que no lo recordara con exactitud.

− Ven, Feli, que te presento a mis compadres − exclamó Gilbert arrastrando al italiano menor del brazo.

Otro suspiro más escapó de los labios de Ludwig.

− _Fratello_, deja la comida en la cocina, ¿vale? Ahora iré − le pidió Feliciano justo antes de desaparecer.

− Ya lo has oído, macho patatas, llévame a la cocina − exigió. Ahora que Feliciano no estaba delante, podía ser todo lo borde que quisiera.

Ludwig lo guió por la casa evitando acercarse al salón. Ya bastante mal rato iba a pasar acompañando a Lovino como para soportar el comportamiento del Bad Trio, el nombre con el que habían bautizado a ese trío de extraños especímenes. Sin embargo, el italiano estaba demasiado ocupado pensando de qué podía conocer a Gilbert como para preocuparse en insultarlo o echarle malas miradas.

De hecho, de no haber estado tan absorto habría reconocido perfectamente la carcajada que sonó desde el salón, aunque sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, le lanzó las bolsas al pobre y confuso Ludwig y se dirigió al salón con paso seguro.

− ¡_Fratello_! − gritó Feliciano desde la puerta −. Ven, te presento a los amigos de Gilbert. El rubio es Francis y viene de Francia, ¿te lo puedes creer? Hemos coincidido gente de muchos países en una sola casa. ¡Ve, el mundo es un pañuelo!

Y tanto que era un pañuelo. En cuanto entró en el salón, los ojos de Lovino se quedaron fijos en cierto español que, del mismo modo, lo observaba idiotizado. ¡Tonto, tonto! ¿Cómo no había podido recordar que Gilbert siempre acompañaba a Antonio cuando iban y venían del bar? ¿Cómo no podía haber relacionado al mencionado Toño con Antonio? ¿Cómo no podía haber reconocido esa carcajada que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado? ¡Maldita sea!

¡Y encima ahora le hacían una encerrona! No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había enterado Feliciano de lo que había ocurrido con Antonio… ¡Pues claro, la noche que se emborrachó! No recordaba haber mencionado al español idiota, pero tampoco podía fiarse de sí mismo en ese estado. Además, ese Gilbert parecía llevarse muy bien con Feliciano. ¡Pues claro que debía saberlo!

Mierda.

Tenía que salir de allí.

− Y ese de allí, el de ojos verdes, es… ¿Lovino?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lovino estaba saliendo del salón.

− Feliciano, esta noche morirás − le advirtió al pasar a su lado, justo antes de huir fuera del piso.

Antonio cruzó una mirada alarmada con Francis. Por suerte para él, el rubio le obligó a reaccionar empujándolo también hacia la puerta.

El español no se hizo de rogar y salió disparado detrás de Lovino. No iba a permitir que volviera a desaparecer, no sin hablar con él. Por eso mismo, no pudo evitar gritar cuando lo vio pulsando con desesperación el botón de llamada del ascensor.

− ¡Lovino!

* * *

Sip, he decidido dejarlo allí o_o Tenía planeado terminar con este capítulo, peeeero... ya se me alargaba bastante, además así os dejo con ganas de leer el siguiente ^^

Respuesta a los reviews:

Vc: Jojojo, me alegro de que te gustara :) Y gracias por no pedir lemmon, ya si algún día me veo con la capacidad, las ganas y me queda bien escrito, subiré uno... Lo dicho, algún día xD Tenía planeado hacer que Emma y Lovino se encontraran en algún momento, pero no sé si el siguiente capítulo podré poner la escena... En fin, si no la pongo ya te explicaré la relación que tendrán Emma y Lovino. Y respecto a Antonio, es que su amor por Lovi es tan intenso y aridente que la ha quemado ;D ok, no, pero algo similar le ocurría. Su amor por Lovi literalmente lo ciega y pasa lo que pasa. DDDDDDDD: ¿Emoción asesina? Pero no será hacia mí, ¿no? ¿O sí? DDDDDDD: Creo que voy a esconderme en un refugio militar por si acaso.

Espero (de verdad espero) poder sacar tiempo para escribir el final sin perder tiempo de estudio, aunque lo veo complicado. Intentaré terminarlo, o al menos adelantarlo bastante, en lo que quedan de vacaciones y así no haceros esperar.

En fin, aquí son casi las 2:30 a.m. y estoy que me caigo de sueño, así que os dejo.

¡Besos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola... *llora mientras habla* Merezco que me tiréis tomates, no me puedo creer que haya escrito esto... Pero mi paciencia no da para más, he hecho lo que he podido.

¿Sabéis lo que es tener la historia escrita en tu cabeza, todos los diálogos, todas las descripciones, todo tal y como yo lo quería, y que de pronto se esfume? Literalmente se fue de la noche a la mañana ;-;

Lo he intentado mucho con este capítulo, pero me parece tan... argh, no sé, no me gusta, pero es lo mejor que tenía...

Disculpadme por arruinar así el final de esta historia T-T Pero de todos modos espero que os guste...

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni los personajes ni la imagen que he empleado me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

Advertencia: un Lovino más malhablado de lo usual (el 98% de las palabrotas de este fic están en este capítulo xD) y fluff, mucho fluff, DEMASIADO FLUFF.

Nota: Sé que el principio es completamente inconexo e incoherente, pero tiene su sentido. Yo, al menos, no podría pensar con claridad si estuviera en esa situación. Lo raro es que no esté insultando más.

* * *

Huir.

Escapar.

Necesitaba salir de allí, coger aire, respirar.

¿Por qué sentía que le fallaba la respiración?

Sus piernas temblaban mientras el sudor frío perlaba su ahora pálida piel. Tan blanca que parecía un muerto.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo creyó haber superado la primera prueba, seguramente la más dura, y ahora se adentraba en el siguiente nivel.

Llegar a la planta baja era su misión principal.

Se sentía mareado y a punto de bloquearse por el pánico, así que lo más sensato era bajar por el ascensor. En ese estado, emplear las escaleras podía equivaler a firmar su sentencia de muerte.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta del cubículo, empezó a pulsar el botón de llamada repetidas veces, sin descanso, en un vano intento de que, de ese modo, el ascensor se apresurara y lo sacara de allí.

− ¡Lovino! − gritó una voz a su espalda.

La voz que más y, a la vez, menos deseaba oír.

"Maldito ascensor… Ven ya, joder, ¡ven ya!" gritaba desesperadamente en su mente.

Como si estuviera atendiendo a sus plegarias, las puertas se abrieron y Lovino se coló rápidamente en la cabina, ahora pulsando con insistencia el botón que indicaba el número cero. Sin embargo, el ascensor decidió volverse perezoso de nuevo y permitió que el perseguidor se introdujera en él. Lovino fingió que no estaba allí, aunque el corazón martilleara sus costillas y las sienes le palpitaran, y esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor se cerrara y lo llevara a su salvación.

− Lovino… − insistió el intruso.

El italiano inspiró y espiró lentamente por la nariz, intentando calmarse.

− ¿Qué quieres? − gruñó, dejando claro lo molesto que le resultaba el español.

− Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche… no, perdón, lo que ocurrió por la mañana.

− No, no tenemos que hablar de ello − respondió con una sonrisa irónica y un tanto incrédula. ¿Quién se creía que era para abordarle de esa forma? Ojalá lo dejara en paz de una puñetera vez.

Maldijo la voz interior que le recordaba que deseaba todo lo contrario.

− Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte…

− No, escúchame tú − lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y lanzando dagas invisibles por los ojos −. Me importa una puta mierda lo que sea que estuvieras pensando cuando decidiste ponerle los cuernos a tu novia y todavía menos lo que estés pensando hacer ahora, pero ya está, te acostaste conmigo, no hay nada más que hablar. Total, sólo fue sexo, ¿no? Pues no me persigas como un puñetero perro faldero.

Antonio lo miró como si acabara de pegarle una bofetada, una mirada ofendida, triste, herida, e incluso implorante. Lovino hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada hacia la pantallita del ascensor. Aún quedaban un par de pisos hasta llegar a la su destino.

"Sólo un poco más y podré decirle adiós a Antonio de una vez por todas."

Parte de él lloraba por ese hecho, pero la otra parte, aquella que dominaba a Lovino, le daba la espalda y fingía que no existía.

− En cuanto lleguemos abajo no quiero volver a saber de ti − se le escapó.

Y Antonio se asustó. No podía permitir que Lovino volviera a escaparse de él, no sin que supiera lo que de verdad había ocurrido. Y por eso, dejándose llevar por el pánico, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: pulsó el botón de parada del ascensor.

La cabina frenó en seco, lo que consiguió que los dos hombres tropezaran y por poco se cayeran, mientras todas las luces se apagaban y los dejaban en la penumbra. Cómo no, ese impulso enfureció a Lovino. Dejándose guiar por su instinto y la silueta de Antonio, que apenas se diferenciaba de la oscuridad, llevó ambas manos a donde creía que estaba su camisa y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza.

− ¿Pero tú qué cojones tienes en la cabeza? ¿Serrín? ¿Aire? ¿Un puto hámster corriendo en una rueda? ¿¡O es que sólo eres gilipollas!? ¡Responde, joder!

− Es que… yo…

− ¡Que respondas! − chilló, furioso.

− ¡Necesito que me escuches! − exclamó Antonio, tan asustado que empezó a temer por su vida.

− ¿Y por eso has decidido encerrarnos en este puto ascensor? Joder, ya sabía yo que eras imbécil, ¡pero no esperaba que tanto! ¡Pueden tardar horas en sacarnos, idiota!

− ¡Lovino, por favor, para ya! − exigió. Tanta sacudida lo estaba mareando −. ¡Pensabas huir en cuanto llegáramos, algo tenía que hacer!

Lovino, de mala gana, soltó su camisa y retrocedió hasta toparse con una de las esquinas del cubículo. Refunfuñando, se sentó en el suelo.

− Maldita sea, no se ve nada, qué gran idea ha tenido este genio en potencia − murmuró con sarcasmo mientras maldecía a Antonio y a todos sus antepasados.

− Ah, espera un segundo.

Escuchó a Antonio moverse en algún lugar frente a él y después un rectángulo de intensa luz lo cegó brevemente. Lo que obtuvo Antonio fue un primer plano iluminado del rostro de Lovino, contraído por la ira.

− ¿Tu móvil? − gruñó conteniendo la necesidad de agarrar el cuello de ese bastardo y asfixiarlo con sus propias manos −. ¿Tenías el móvil y no has pensado en pedir ayuda, pedazo de subnormal?

− Lo siento, lo siento. Tampoco me has dado mucho tiempo para acordarme, ¿sabes? − replicó, algo molesto por el comportamiento de Lovino. Comprendía que era irascible y una situación así le pusiera de los nervios, pero no tenía por qué tratarlo tan mal −. Ahora le enviaré un mensaje a Fran.

Lovino siguió con sus quejas un rato más, en voz medianamente baja, mientras el español escribía rápidamente un mensaje para su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia alemana, Feliciano estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando todo lo que Francis y Gilbert tenían que contarle. Aunque en un principio se había alterado mucho por el repentino arrebato de su hermano, los dos amigos lo controlaron y le explicaron lo que había ocurrido entre Antonio y Lovino, y lo que pretendían con esa encerrona.

− ¡Ese tonto! − se quejó el italiano −. ¡Ha hecho sufrir mucho a mi hermano! El otro día se echó a llorar por su culpa.

− ¿De verdad? − preguntó Francis con sumo interés.

Feliciano asintió.

− Quiere muchísimo a Antonio, pero cree que él no le corresponde y sólo lo quiso para pasar el rato… Ve…

− Así que tenía razón − murmuró el francés −. Ya sabía yo que tenía que tener más cuidado, pero es imposible controlar a este hombre.

− Por cierto, Feli, ¿tú crees que Gilbird…?

Francis decidió ignorar a su amigo y sus tonterías, justo antes de que su móvil sonara y le avisara de que le había llegado un mensaje. Curioso, lo leyó y consiguió traducir las siglas y abreviaturas que empleaba su amigo:

"Fran, Lovi y yo nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor, pero no te preocupes por nosotros. Voy a intentar hablar con él, así que espera a mi señal para llamar a los bomberos, ¿vale? ¡Gracias, tío, te quiero!"

Se le escapó una sonrisa. Ese chico no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

− Ya está, él se encargará de llamar a los bomberos − dijo Antonio tras un rato de silencio. Al parecer Lovino se había cansado de insultar, o tal vez se había quedado sin antepasados a los que ofender con sus blasfemias.

Definitivamente se trataba de la segunda opción.

− Pues estamos apañados…

− No seas pesimista, hombre. ¿Quieres que deje el teléfono aquí en medio? Y así que nos dé algo de luz.

− Como sea − respondió sin ganas. Sólo quería salir de allí y poder olvidarse de ese maldito bastardo.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a echarle rápidos vistazos por el rabillo del ojo. Antonio se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la esquina contraria a la suya, de forma que estaban prácticamente de frente, y había apoyado la espalda en la pared mientras su cabeza se inclinaba a un lado por el peso. Miraba de forma distante la oscuridad, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, y en vez de sonreír como solía su rostro estaba serio y algo melancólico.

Había algo en esa actitud que le hacía fascinante a los ojos de Lovino, que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Mierda, ¿cómo pretendía desenamorarse si se embelesaba a la mínima acción del español? ¡No era justo! ¡Antonio era demasiado… demasiado…!

Maldita sea, no existía una palabra para describirlo.

Era demasiado él, simplemente.

Antonio era único en su especie.

Y tal vez por eso le tenía tan enganchado, por ser una persona tan extraordinariamente simple y compleja al mismo tiempo. Por ser una caja de sorpresas, pero también absurdamente predecible. Por ser el rompecabezas que jamás se cansaría de resolver y resolver, aunque conociera el método de memoria.

Quiso llorar cuando descubrió, gracias a estos pensamientos, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos seguía enamorado de ese bastardo de ojos verdes. Incluso lo quería más que antes, lo que no tenía ningún sentido teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le había hecho sufrir, pero así era.

Furioso con Antonio y, sobre todo, consigo mismo, apartó la mirada con despecho y un cada vez más evidente color rojo en sus mejillas y orejas. Antonio, desde su posición, decidió que era el momento de abordar el tema de una vez por todas.

− Lovino, por favor…

− ¿Qué quieres ahora? − su voz sonó menos agresiva de lo que pretendía, por lo que Antonio continuó con más confianza en sí mismo.

− De verdad que necesito explicártelo, te juro que…

− Ah, claro − lo cortó con despecho −. Lo necesitas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, ¿verdad? Para ya no tener el remordimiento de conciencia por…

− ¡No! − exclamó, alterado. Se levantó torpemente y se acercó a Lovino hasta quedar arrodillando frente a él, acorralándolo contra la esquina colocando ambas manos a cada lado de Lovino −. Por favor, Lovino, no pienses eso. No tiene nada que ver con lo que de verdad siento.

− Ahora no te me pongas cursi − gruñó, incómodo por su cercanía. Intentó empujarlo, pero Antonio se negaba a moverse de su sitio −. ¡Apártate, joder! ¡Odio que la gente se me acerque demasiado!

− ¿Incluso yo?

− ¡Tú el que más!

Antonio hizo una mueca, pero en vez de resignarse y dejarle espacio, o incluso enfadarse con él, volvió a hablar con un tono suave.

− Pero es que no parece que me escuches, así que tengo que estar así de cerca, para saber si de verdad me oyes o no.

Lovino lo miró fijamente, en un vano intento de que salieran rayos de sus ojos y fulminaran al idiota que le impedía moverse de su sitio.

− Muy bien, habla, pero date prisa − ordenó cruzándose de brazos cuando se cansó de intentar provocar homicidios telepáticos.

Antonio se quedó bloqueado durante un instante, pues no se esperaba que, tras lo furioso que se veía el italiano, le dejara contarle su versión de lo que ocurrió. Inspiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y carraspeó antes de decidirse a mirar al joven con una seriedad impropia de él.

− Antes de nada, prométeme que no me interrumpirás a cada momento − le pidió.

Lovino hizo una mueca, pero acabó asintiendo.

− Gracias. A ver, por dónde empiezo… Lovino, lo primero que tienes que saber es que nunca te he mentido. Sé que no te dije que tenía novia − añadió rápidamente al ver las intenciones del italiano por replicar −, pero nunca lo negué, así que técnicamente no te he mentido. Por eso, deberías saber que cuando te confesé que me gustabas (y, por cierto, me sigues gustando) lo decía completamente en serio.

El italiano hizo otra mueca de disgusto, aunque un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. No iba a volver a caer en las redes de Antonio, pero el muy bastardo no se lo ponía fácil.

− Sé que no me vas a creer, porque, aunque creas que no, te conozco, pero… − hizo una pausa. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba incluso ridículo, pero era exactamente lo que le ocurría − cuando estoy contigo, Lovi, es como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si sólo estuviéramos tú y yo.

Ahora Lovino enarcó una ceja, aunque su expresión se mantenía indiferente.

− ¿Acaso me ves cara de adolescente moja-bragas, bastardo? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar esa sarta de cursilerías propias de una novela rosa?

Por mucha ilusión que le hiciera que Antonio pudiera sentir algo así, había que ser realista: nadie se queda tan ciego por amor como para olvidar que está saliendo con otra persona. En cambio, si sólo era un polvo de una noche, la cosa cambiaba.

Y que más de una vez él se hubiera quedado embobado como un idiota mirando a Antonio no justificaba nada.

− Sé que no − respondió Antonio, resignado −, pero es así como me sentía. Y, por Dios, no creas que fue algo pasajero. Ya te he dicho que nunca me han interesado los hombres, ¿crees que iba a acostarme con el primero que me encontrara? Eres especial, Lovi − dijo con los ojos brillando llenos de amor y ternura. Lovino se encogió, entre avergonzado y asustado −, cuando estoy contigo siento cosas que jamás había sentido o que ni siquiera sabía que existían, ¿te lo puedes creer? Sólo con poder hablar durante un rato contigo ya me siento la persona más afortunada del planeta, y cuando consigo hacerte sonreír parece que mi corazón se me vaya a salir del pecho. Y aquella mañana, cuando me desperté y te vi durmiendo a mi lado… − su sonrisa se ensanchó de la forma más dulce y adorable que jamás había visto Lovino. Esa maldita sonrisa que provocaba el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en su estómago y que sus mejillas se encendieran. Pero, lo peor, es que lo incitaba a devolverle una sonrisa idéntica, llena de ilusión, dicha y amor, para después borrarla con un beso − Lovino, juro que creí que moriría de felicidad.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, que le hacían creer cosas que no eran. Antonio era muy zalamero y Lovino lo sabía con creces, no debía dejarse engañar por esas palabras tan, aunque asquerosamente cursis, vacías. Porque daba igual lo que dijeran los ojos de Antonio, sinceros y transparentes, esas promesas no podían ser cumplidas.

Antonio no las cumpliría.

Otra vez, ignoró la parte de él que le gritaba que Antonio de verdad le correspondía. Sólo quería evitar otro golpe directo a sus sentimientos, ¿acaso era malo no ser masoquista?

Antonio, mientras tanto, se inquietaba cada vez más y más por el silencio inexpresivo de Lovino. Casi parecía que no le hubieran afectado en absoluto sus palabras. ¿Eso significaba que para él sí fue algo pasajero? En su momento, le pareció que estaba dolido por creerse su juguete… Pero él nunca había sabido leer el ambiente, a lo mejor lo había malinterpretado todo.

Miró fijamente el rostro de su querido italiano, esperando una señal, algo que le mostrara la verdad. No podría vivir con el peso que se había instaurado en su pecho. Sin embargo, Lovino seguía en proceso de evitar que las palabras de Antonio le afectaran y no se daba cuenta de la muda súplica en los ojos del mayor.

− Lovino, yo… Sé que la cagué hasta el fondo, pero todo fue porque no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy contigo me cuesta demasiado contenerme, ¿entiendes? Quiero estar todo el día contigo, hablando, riendo, abrazándote, besándote, o simplemente mirándote. − Lovino abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sus defensas empezaban a flaquear y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Aunque Antonio les dio un golpe fatal cuando cogió las manos de Lovino y le besó los nudillos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad −. Lovi, estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que es pronto para decir algo así, pero… te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, tanto que incluso llega a darme miedo; pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo. Quiero amarte así, de esta forma tan maravillosa y dolorosa, para siempre. Aunque tú no me correspondas o no te interese, yo quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Claro que, si tú me quisieras, sería todo muchísimo mejor − dijo riendo un poco, intentando relajar el ambiente. Aunque no supiera leer la atmósfera, era evidente que a Lovino le incomodaban las cursiladas de un romanticón como él.

Después, todo fue silencio. La cabeza de Lovino estaba envuelta en tal tornado de confusión que el italiano sólo podía mirar fijamente a Antonio con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojado y respirando agitadamente. No podía creer que Antonio sintiera algo tan intenso por alguien como él, una persona detestable que todo el mundo daba de lado. Por supuesto que no lo podía creer, simplemente era incompatible. Lovino estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida solo y se había resignado a ello desde pequeño, y que ahora Antonio viniera con que lo quería sólo podía parecerle ridículo. Hubo un tiempo en el que sí creyó que podía ocurrir, ¡qué ingenuo era! Antonio sólo quería su cuerpo, como todos, o tal vez un puesto dentro de las celebridades italianas y las revistas del corazón. A eso se refería cuando decía que lo quería. Y no debía olvidarlo, pues si lo hacía el golpe sería mucho mayor que las veces anteriores.

De verdad que daba asco estar enamorado.

− Muy bien, bastardo − dijo en un intento de que su voz sonara segura −. Suponiendo que lo que has dicho es verdad, que lo dudo mucho, ¿qué pasa con Emma?

− Rompí con ella esa misma mañana, Lovi − respondió, sin poder ocultar su horror. ¡Lovino no le había creído! Le había abierto su corazón, le había dicho cosas tan vergonzosas que jamás se atrevería a repetir, sólo para que le creyera y supiera lo mucho que lo amaba. Y todo había sido en vano −. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Francis, llevo viviendo con él desde entonces.

Lovino desvió la mirada hacia la pared, a falta de respuestas verbales. Tenía que rechazar a Antonio, eso lo tenía muy claro. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo volviera a entrar en su vida para luego llevarse una puñalada por la espalda, otra vez. Sin embargo, no quería rechazarlo. Quería estar con él, quería… mierda, él sentía esas malditas tonterías de cuento de hadas que había dicho Antonio, y de verdad quería que él también las sintiera, pero sabía que no era así.

Sin embargo, una diminuta esperanza de que las palabras de Antonio fueran ciertas le impedían responder con un no. Maldita sea.

− Lovino, yo… − empezó a decir Antonio, cuando consideró que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin respuesta −. Lo siento. He metido la pata muchísimas veces, pero nunca tanto como ésta. Ya veo que tú no me correspondes, ni siquiera confías en mí, así que será mejor que dejemos el tema.

− Espera.

Antonio levantó su mirada cansada hacia Lovino, que permanecía serio y pensativo. Sin embargo, cuando decidió volver a encarar a Antonio, parecía furioso.

− ¿Ya está? ¿Vienes, me dices que no puedes vivir sin mí y como no te correspondo te rindes? Bastardo, si tenía alguna duda de que me mentías, ahora me lo has dejado muy claro.

− No es eso, Lovi…

− Sí, sí es eso − lo cortó −. Si de verdad me quisieras estarías luchando a capa y espada porque yo sienta lo mismo. Que te conozco, bastardo, sé que eres terriblemente insistente cuando te lo propones.

Lovino tenía razón, y eso Antonio lo sabía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, también sabía que era imposible reconquistar a Lovino, no después de haber traicionado su confianza. Una vez que pierdes la confianza en alguien, es muy difícil volver a ganarla, y más conociendo la personalidad del italiano.

Aunque, por sus palabras, parecía que Lovino quisiera que insistiera. ¿Tal vez sí sentía algo por él? No le importaba que sólo fuera algo de cariño, mientras sintiera eso podía conseguir que creciera y creciera hasta convertirse en un amor tan intenso como el suyo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, una sonrisa que volvió a hacer enrojecer a Lovino.

− ¿Entonces puedo invitarte a cenar? − preguntó de forma tan adorable que nadie sería capaz de decir que no.

− ¿Ya intentas llevarme al huerto? − gruñó Lovino como respuesta.

− ¡No, no! Esta vez haré las cosas bien e iremos a un ritmo que sea cómodo para ti. No voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras o no te veas preparado. Ni siquiera tendremos que-

− Por Dios, cállate ya, me estás matando la cabeza − se quejó tapándose los oídos con las manos −. ¿Si te digo que sí te calmarás?

Antonio asintió con vehemencia, lo que le sacó una ligera sonrisa a Lovino. Había tenido que contenerse mucho para no responder a Antonio con miles de síes o, pero aún, gritándole por qué no le pedía salir directamente para luego volver a la primera opción. Aún no confiaba lo suficiente en Antonio como para creerle, pero sí lo quería lo bastante como para darle otra oportunidad. Todo dependería de hasta dónde podría aguantar sin intentar nada con él; aunque, por supuesto, sabía que no iba a demorarse demasiado en esa espera, que él también tenía sus necesidades y liberarlas con Antonio era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

− Gracias por darme otra oportunidad, Lovi, te juro que no voy a volver a fallar − añadió Antonio mirándolo intensamente, y terminó de inclinarse hacia él para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla. No iba a arriesgarse a nada más, pues sabía que el límite de Lovino no podía estar mucho más lejos.

O eso creía.

Porque Lovino no permitió que se alejara de él, apresando los labios de Antonio con los suyos propios.

Al contrario que todos los besos que había compartido anteriormente, este era dulce, amable, e incluso se podría decir que delicado. Antonio rodeó cariñosamente la cintura de Lovino con los brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, y lo mismo hicieron las manos de Lovino al agarrarlo de la cabeza.

El italiano sabía que se iba a arrepentir de ese impulso; de hecho, ya estaba empezando a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que era inevitable. La tentación ya era demasiado grande para que ahora Antonio fuera provocándolo de esa manera, ¡a ver quién se atrevía a quedarse sin hacer nada!

Lentamente, el beso fue desvaneciéndose hasta que se quedaron frente a frente, Antonio con una expresión llena de ilusión y timidez y Lovino sonrojado hasta la médula.

− E-esto no es lo que piensas, bastardo − comenzó a quejarse, molesto por la enorme sonrisa del español −. ¡Sólo ha sido…! − se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué más podría haber sido? Todo lo que dijera sería en beneficio de Antonio.

− ¿Un anticipo? − preguntó reprimiendo la risa. Lovino se veía muy gracioso con ese sonrojo por toda la cara.

− ¡No!

− ¿Una tentación?

− ¡Más quisieras!

− ¿Entonces? − Lovino no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándolo con una enorme mueca de fastidio −. Bueno, ya me lo dirás − El italiano negó fervientemente con la cabeza, arrancando otra risa suave de la garganta de Antonio −. Entonces yo conseguiré sonsacártelo.

Mientras el italiano volvía a enrojecer, Antonio recordó que tenía que avisar a Francis y pedirle que llamara a los bomberos. Recogió su móvil del suelo y le envió otro mensaje, esta vez sólo con el monosílabo "Ya". Sabía que su amigo lo entendería.

− Oye, Lovi, ¿no te da morbo pensar en hacerlo en un ascensor? − comentó distraídamente, admirando por primera vez el poco espacio que había allí.

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio el sonrojo, esta vez provocado por la ira, que pintó las mejillas de Lovino.

− ¡No quiero insinuar nada con eso! He dicho que iremos al ritmo que tú digas. Sólo me refería a que… no sé, es un lugar público y muy estrecho, tiene que tener su puntillo, ¿no?

Ahora Lovino no pudo evitar una sonrisa arrogante.

− Mira que tener… ¿cuántos, veinticinco años?, y no haberlo hecho nunca en un ascensor. Ya te vale, bastardo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Tú sí lo has hecho?

− ¿Tú qué crees? Por supuesto. − Aunque intentó ocultarlo, un rastro de tristeza surcó su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, pero acabó soltándolo en un murmullo −. Lo he hecho en demasiados lugares y con demasiadas personas.

Antonio lo miró con pesar. Alargó el brazo hasta acariciar la mejilla de Lovino con la palma de su mano, donde, inconscientemente, el italiano dejó reposar su cabeza.

− Espero que yo sea la última.

Y dijo esa frase con tanto amor y sinceridad que Lovino no se atrevió a replicar.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y varios insultos en italiano después, Lovino y Antonio consiguieron salir del ascensor, sólo para ser atosigados por sus amigos mientras Lovino se quejaba de que se moría de hambre.

− ¡Joder, quítate de encima, Feliciano! − gritó Lovino sacudiendo los brazos e intentando librarse del asfixiante abrazo de su hermano.

− Vamos, vamos, Feli, que lo asfixias − lo apoyaba Antonio. A pesar de usar un tono amable y tranquilo, Francis percibió celos en su voz y sonrió. Al parecer Antonio seguía siendo muy posesivo con aquello que consideraba suyo.

Feliciano se apartó de mala gana de su hermano, todavía preocupado. En cuanto llegaran a casa iba a preguntarle sobre qué había ocurrido con Antonio, y estaba seguro de que, si había sido algo malo, el español lo pagaría muy caro. No permitiría que su hermano mayor volviera a sufrir.

− ¿Pero queréis llevarnos ya al puto piso, joder? ¡Voy a recurrir al canibalismo a este paso!

Francis sonrió lascivamente.

− Uuuh, yo sé muy bien a quién se comería primero − le cuchicheó a Gilbert mientras señalaba a Antonio con la cabeza. El albino no tardó en soltar una de sus estruendosas risotadas.

− Sí, por favor, yo también tengo hambre − añadió el español, ajeno a las ideas de sus amigos y pegándose unas palmadas en la barriga, recordando con algo de rabia lo que el hambre le había quitado. Justo en el momento que había empezado a volver a ponerse meloso con Lovino, quien, sorprendentemente, aceptaba las caricias sin rechistar, su estómago decidió rugir y romper toda la magia del ambiente.

Subieron al piso de los alemanes − por las escaleras, por supuesto − en un silencio poco común en ellos. Sin embargo, Lovino no le concedió importancia, pues así no tendría motivos para enfadarse, lo que, por cierto, era todavía más fácil si se tenía en cuenta que el hambre le volvía mucho más irritable y rabioso de lo normal.

− Esto… _fratello_, antes de que entres… − lo llamó Feliciano, temeroso.

− ¿Qué mierda has hecho ahora?

− Yo… como sabíamos que ibais a tardar en salir y teníamos hambre, decidimos preparar la pasta y… y…

− ¡Dilo ya, joder!

− ¡No queda nada! − chilló escondiéndose detrás de Ludwig −. Nos lo hemos comido todo.

Lovino en un principio no reaccionó, aunque todo el mundo pudo apreciar el cambio progresivo que se producía en su rostro y su cuerpo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños juntos a sus caderas mientras empezaba a temblar de pura ira. Su mirada, antes molesta, ahora se mostraba furiosa y parecía que fueran a salir relámpagos de sus pupilas para fulminar a su aterrado hermano pequeño y, de paso, al mastodonte de su novio. Su boca se mantenía en una línea recta y fina, pues apretaba los labios para evitar mostrar los dientes como un animal colérico. Su piel empezó a enrojecer, señal de que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

− Feliciano… − gruñó lentamente, aumentando la tensión del ambiente.

− Oye, Feli, ¿seguro que no queda nada más? − preguntó Antonio inocentemente, incapaz de leer la atmósfera y el aura asesina que rodeaba a Lovino.

− ¡V-ve! − lloriqueó el italiano, asustado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Antonio y responder. No se atrevía a apartar la vista de su hermano, porque temía que en cuanto le diera la espalda Lovino lo liquidaría −. A-aún quedan unos pocos espaguetis, pero están sin cocer.

− ¿Lo has oído, Lovi? Podemos cocinarlos y prepararnos nosotros la pasta. Además he traído algunos tomates, ¿sabes? Podemos usarlos para hacer la salsa y…

Lovino, por supuesto, le ignoraba completamente, prefería volver a probar el asesinato telepático, esta vez en su hermano pequeño.

− Feliciano − repitió acercándose. Aunque su tono fuera tranquilo, escondía tal amenaza que provocaba escalofríos −, después de pasarme más de una hora encerrado en ese puto ascensor, con el gilipollas de turno que no hace más que darme dolores de cabeza y muriéndome de hambre, ¿me vas a decir que no has podido guardar un poquito de pasta para tu hermano mayor? − Su tono de voz se volvió más agresivo y cortante, dejando ver la furia que hacia burbujear su sangre. Feliciano retrocedió un poco más, pero sabía que nada lo salvaría de la muerte −. ¿Para tu maldito hermano mayor, que es el que te mantiene, el que te da comer, el que te acoge en su casa y te da todo lo necesario para que cumplas tu maldito sueño de ser pintor? ¿¡Ese hermano!?

Y Feliciano se echó a llorar de puro terror.

− Lovi, Lovi, ¡Lovi, por Dios, relájate! − le pidió Antonio.

− ¡Y tú cállate, imbécil! ¿No ves que no eres más que una molestia arrogante y estúpida? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo como si fuera un puto juguete, que porque te quiera vas a poder hacer conmigo lo que te dé la puta gana y luego tirarme a la basura para buscarte a otra persona?

Si no fuera porque Lovino ahora hablaba con la voz algo rota por el dolor, Antonio se habría enfurecido y le habría devuelto las mismas barbaridades.

− No, Lovi, yo…

− ¿No? ¡Ja! Ya lo hiciste una vez, me utilizaste para serle infiel a tu novia, ¿cómo puedo saber que no me harás lo mismo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que cuando te canses de mí no me pondrás los cuernos?

− ¡Es que a ti te quiero!

− Oh, pero a Emma también debiste quererla, ¿no? − contestó ácidamente. Se arrepentía de haber pensado en darle otra oportunidad. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto e ingenuo? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan elemental? ¡Maldita sea, todo era culpa de Antonio, por parecer tan sincero y transparente! Parecía que decía la verdad cuando en realidad eran viles mentiras.

− Pues… sí, pero…

− Entonces ya está todo dicho. Y, Feliciano, entra ya a hacer la comida o te juro que te meto a ti en el horno.

El italiano menor pegó un respingo y fue corriendo hacia el piso, seguido de Ludwig que arrastraba a los chismosos de Gilbert y Francis. Aquel era un asunto que debían resolver Antonio y Lovino solos.

− ¡Weeeeest! − se quejó Gilbert −. No podemos dejar a Antonio solo con en Vesubio en erupción. ¡Va a matarlo! Y mi grandiosa persona no puede permitir que algo así le ocurra a un amigo. ¡Franny, tío, apóyame!

− Con mucho gusto, _mon amour_ − respondió en un ronroneo mientras su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la cadera del albino.

− ¡No me refiero a eso! Joder, parece que quieras que se carguen a Toño.

− Ah, no te preocupes por ellos. Ya has oído a Lovino, todavía lo quiere.

− ¿Y? Está histérico, lo más probable es que Toño se esté desangrando ahora mismo.

− No subestimes el poder del amor, Gilbo. Si Antonio consigue que vea que es sincero, todo terminará bien.

Lo que no sabía Francis era que convencer a alguien tan inseguro y desconfiado como Lovino era toda una proeza, sobre todo después de haberle traicionado como lo había hecho el español. Ahora mismo estaba ignorando a Antonio, todavía en el pasillo y con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, mientras el ojiverde intentaba que lo escuchara con su famosa táctica de poner ojos de cachorrito. Nadie, ni siquiera el más desalmado, podía resistirse a esa mirada tan pura y suplicante.

Por eso precisamente Lovino prefería darle la espalda.

− Lovino, creía que ya lo habíamos aclarado.

− Pues ya ves que no − gruñó, todavía negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

− Es que… − Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe, intentando apartar todos sus miedos y preocupaciones de él −. Yo no soy una persona infiel.

− Ya veo. − Incluso Antonio pudo apreciar el notable sarcasmo que impregnaba sus palabras.

− Lovi, te juro que no lo soy. Es decir, para mí sólo se puede ser infiel a la persona que quieres, ésa es la verdadera traición. Sé que debería haber estado soltero cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pero… Nuestra relación ya había muerto, sólo quedaba formalizar la ruptura, porque nada más nos ataba a estar juntos. El cariño, tal vez, los recuerdos, pero ya no nos queríamos. Lovino − lo agarró de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, encarándolo. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban seria e intensamente, para que no dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras −, te amo a ti, por eso se me fue completamente la cabeza, por eso ni siquiera pensé en mi novia, porque sólo podía pensar en ti. En que por mucho que te amara no me querrías, nunca me corresponderías; que tendría que seguir con mi vida sin poder decirte lo que siento; que me casaría, tendría hijos, y seguiría enamorado de ti y… Vaya, esto es todavía más cursi que lo de antes − se le escapó −. Pero es cierto, Lovino, tienes que creerme. Por eso me comporté como un necio y no pensé en qué ocurriría con Emma, tampoco cómo reaccionarías cuando descubrieras la verdad. Sólo quería, y sigo queriendo, estar contigo. Perdón por hacerte creer que no eras más que un objeto, por hacer que pensaras que sólo me interesaba tu fama, o tu dinero, o tu cuerpo. Me interesas entero, tu interior y tu exterior, porque tú eres todo ese conjunto. − Suspiró quedamente, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Lovino con el más profundo arrepentimiento −. De verdad que lo siento.

Lovino notó que una sensación extraña le apretaba el pecho y la garganta, una mezcla entre la angustia, el ahogo y la emoción, que le impedía respirar con normalidad y humedecía sus ojos. Ya no valía la pena luchar, había vuelto a caer ante los encantos de Antonio, ante sus palabras tan seguras e intensas que no podía creer que fueran falsas; sin embargo, una parte de él no cesaba en sus intentos de que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que nadie lo quería ni podría quererlo, y de que Antonio era otra persona del montón, alguien que lo abandonaría después de aquellas tiernas promesas.

Pero Lovino prefería mandar a la mierda a esa voz interior y ser feliz, aunque fuera efímeramente, junto a Antonio.

− Idiota… − sollozó. Las lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos y se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para que no pudiera verlo tan débil y vulnerable. Su nariz se llenó con el olor a Sol y tierra de Antonio, quien no tardó en devolverle el abrazo y relajar todos sus músculos, soltando un largo suspiro de puro alivio.

− Lovino, Lovino, te amo − murmuró escondiendo la nariz en su cabello castaño, provocándole cosquilleos en la punta.

− Imbécil… − siguió lloriqueando −. ¿E-es verdad todo lo que has dicho? ¿No me abandonarás?

− No, Lovi. − Sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa, aunque el italiano no podía verla −. Quiero amarte toda la vida.

− Más te vale… − Notó la respiración del italiano chocando contra su cuello, un poco más tranquila a pesar de tantas emociones, y lo estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos. Parecía que Lovino encajaba en ellos como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle.

Sin embargo, Lovino se separó un poco, lo justo para poder quedar de frente con Antonio y con una distancia cómoda entre ambos rostros. El español seguía sonriendo y Lovino se encogió levemente, abochornado.

Antonio sólo podía calificar ese gesto como adorable.

− ¿Y tú me quieres, Lovi?

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Se quedó mirando a Antonio sin saber qué hacer, abrió la boca para responder y la cerró al instante, dudoso. Al final optó por lo más sencillo: sacudir la cabeza y besar los labios de Antonio. Por supuesto, el español no tardó mucho en corresponder y enredar los dedos entre los mechones de Lovino. Había algo en ese pelo que lo llevaba a querer acariciarlo y hundir sus dedos en él a cada momento. Tal vez se debía a cierto ricito especial que adornaba el flequillo de Lovino.

− Lovi… − susurró en mitad del beso, sus labios todavía presionando los del italiano.

− Bastardo… todavía falta mucho hasta que consigas que diga algo así − respondió con cierta malicia, aunque tampoco se apartó; al contrario, en cuanto terminó la frase se pegó más a Antonio, buscando intensificar el beso.

* * *

− Oye, ¿no es raro que no se oiga gritar a Lovino? − preguntó Ludwig, ya que su hermano mayor le había obligado a quedarse cerca de la puerta, atento a cualquier sonido que saliera del pasillo. Mientras tanto, Francis iba y venía de la cocina al recibidor, ayudando a Feliciano con la comida cuando podía y charlando con los alemanes.

− Habrá matado a Toño y se habrá dado a la fuga, ¡mi grandiosa persona lo encontrará y se lo hará pagar! − exclamó Gilbert, pero antes de poder levantarse del sillón su hermano lo agarró del brazo y Francis del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a volver a sentarse −. Si Antonio muere será vuestra culpa, ¡ya lo veréis!

− Alguien está celoso de que Antonio y Lovino sean el centro de atención, ¿me equivoco? − se burló Francis pellizcándole con cariño la mejilla. Sabía que la piel de Gilbert, tan blanca y delicada, se volvía roja al mínimo toque y le encantaba dejarle la piel llena de puntitos bermejos.

− ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mi grandiosa persona no puede ser opacada por dos seres tan mediocres!

Francis rió entre dientes, pero al ver que Ludwig seguía inquieto apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón para tranquilizarlo.

− No te preocupes, _mon cher_, el amor ha cumplido su objetivo. Si no, Antonio estaría aquí llorando y Lovino pegando gritos y golpes a todo lo que viera.

− ¿Tú crees?

− Confía en mí, sé que tengo razón.

− ¡Ve, ya está! − exclamó Feliciano saliendo de la cocina.

Un delicioso olor invadía el ambiente e impregnaba las ropas del italiano. Ludwig sólo pudo resoplar cuando vio que tenía la cara cubierta de salsa de tomate y se la limpió con un pañuelo.

− Siempre acabas manchado hasta las cejas, Feliciano, todavía no lo entiendo − murmuró cuando por fin terminó.

− Ve, es que así puedo tener a Ludwig muy cerca y hacer esto. − Se puso de puntillas y le dio un inocente pico en los labios. Ludwig enrojeció levemente, a lo que Feliciano sonrió.

− Ah, qué bonito es el amor − suspiró Francis ante la encantadora situación de la pareja −. Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos echando novia, ¿verdad, Gilbo?

− Tonterías, ¡el grandioso yo es muy feliz en su soledad!

− Pues no lo parece por la forma en que persigues las faldas de Elizabeta…

Gilbert enrojeció y Francis rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

− Maldito franchute, cuando te enamores me pasaré el día burlándome de ti.

− ¿Eso significa que estás enamorado de Elizabeta? − preguntó enarcando una ceja.

− Y-yo…

Ludwig volvió a resoplar ante tan pintoresca y, a la vez, familiar escena. Al menos podía asegurar que no se aburría en esa casa, aunque no sabía si eso era algo positivo.

− Ve, voy a avisar a mi _fratello_ de que venga a comer − decidió Feliciano.

− Yo creo que ya no tiene hambre, Feli − dijo Francis, ganándose una carcajada de Gilbert.

− Además, creo que prefiere la comida española − añadió el albino entre risas.

− Pero si _fratello_ me pidió que preparara pasta… − Pensativo, salió fuera del piso −. _Fratello_, ¿qué quieren decir Fran y Gil con que prefieres la comida española?

Lo siguiente que vio Feliciano fue a su hermano apartándose rápidamente de Antonio, nervioso y sonrojado, mientras el ojiverde sonreía de forma soñadora e ilusionada.

− N-no hagas caso a esos idiotas, Feliciano. Venga, entra, me muero de hambre.

− Sí, por favor − lo secundó Antonio, volviendo a frotarse la panza.

− Ve, sí…

En cuanto Feliciano entró en el piso, Antonio agarró a Lovino para darle un último beso en los labios.

− Conque comida española, ¿eh? − preguntó con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

− Cállate, idiota.

* * *

Y... tampoco valgo para hacer finales, eso está claro *sigue llorando en su esquina* Aunque creo que esto último es lo que más he disfrutado de escribir, es la situación más ligera y me relajó bastante ^^

Dado que algunas personas quieren saber cómo sería el encuentro entre Antonio, Lovino y Emma, he pensado hacer una especie de epílogo-bonus-omake-nisiquierayoséloquees que lo narre. No sería muy largo ni sé cuándo lo subiría, pero me hace ilusión y así compensar un poco esta... cosa... que me ha salido aquí. En fin, ¿qué decís? ¿Os gustaría? ^^

En realidad me habría gustado añadirlo a este capítulo, pero se ha alargado mucho más de lo que esperaba (dobla la longitud del primer capítulo, todavía no me lo puedo creer), así que tendrá que esperar en la sombra.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Vc: Está bien, está bien, salgo *mira hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie quiera matarla durante el proceso*. Jejeje, es que he oído hablar demasiado del "Bad Bird Trio" y sentí que necesitaban una aparición, ¡un grupito de mascotas awesome para un trío awesome! Y dependiendo de si hago el epílogo o no, podrás ver cómo es ese encuentro ;) Siento haber destrozado las expectativas de todos con este truño, pero de verdad que no me salía nada más. Mi pobre cerebro está todavía en proceso de recuperación DX

Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leídos esta historia, que habéis dejado un review, o que le habéis dado a follow o fav, ¡os quiero por apoyarme en esta historia! (Y apoyar en el buen sentido, no el de Francis xD)

¡Besos!


	5. Epílogo

¡Buenas! ^^ Aquí tenemos el definitivo final de mi primer fic, ¡y debo admitir que estoy bastante emocionada! Nunca creí que sacaría el valor para subir alguno de mis escritos a Internet, pero no sólo lo he hecho, ¡sino que lo he terminado! Me siento especialmente feliz ^^

Por supuesto, esta historia ni siquiera habría estado terminada en mi ordenador de no ser por todo vuestro apoyo, ¡así que miles de gracias a todos!

En fin, pongámonos con el capítulo:

Este epílogo en teoría iba a ser gracioso, pero al final ha salido algo pesimista y fluff al mismo tiempo ._. Tampoco me quejo, no quería hacer nada demasiado ligero ni tan espeso como otros capítulos, así que creo que lo he conseguido.

Por si acaso voy a insistir con el creo xD

Advertencia sobre el capítulo: en mi headcanon, Lovino es extremadamente celoso respecto a su pareja (celos que su inseguridad alimenta sin descanso haciéndole creer que esa persona se merece a alguien mejor y que cuando esa persona lo descubra lo va a abandonar), por tanto ni siquiera una mujer hermosa se libraría de la ira italiana si decide interponerse entre Lovino y Antonio.

Ya veis por dónde van los tiros en este capítulo, ¿no?

¡Espero que os guste el final! Porque ahora sí acaba, a no ser... No, con esto la historia ya está acabada.

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni los personajes ni la imagen que he empleado me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

Se me olvidaba: para entender la línea temporal de la historia, pues hay datos que faltan os lo explico desde el momento de este capítulo.

Hace 5 meses, Antonio le puso los cuernos a Emma; 6 semanas después, se reencuentra con Lovino y tarda 2 semanas en conseguir que acepte a salir con él; y tres meses después ocurren los hechos de este capítulo.

* * *

Antonio no podía ser más feliz. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que empezó a salir formalmente con Lovino y cinco desde su ruptura con Emma. A pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo juntos ya estaban planeando alquilar un piso en el que vivir, pues Lovino prácticamente vivía con Antonio y Francis, aunque este último le diera pavor y se escondiera detrás del español cada vez que aparecía. Al mismo tiempo, Lovino se atrevía a abrirse cada vez más y más con él, muy lentamente, pero sin descanso. Lo único que le disgustaba a Antonio era que, a excepción de los momentos íntimos que compartía con el italiano en los que conseguía arrancárselo, Lovino jamás le había dicho que le correspondía. A pesar de que Antonio proclamaba su amor a los cuatro vientos, Lovino no había sido capaz de pronunciar un mísero "te quiero".

Pero no se debía a que no los sintiera, por supuesto. Cada fibra del cuerpo del italiano amaba a ese español idiota de sonrisa interminable. Sin embargo, su timidez y la falta de confianza le impedían bajar sus barreras y confesarlo abiertamente, sin que el ojiverde tuviera que emplear métodos… poco ortodoxos para sonsacárselo.

Un día en el que estaba tirado en el sofá de Francis mientras Antonio se duchaba, el móvil del español sonó alterando su repentina calma. Molesto por la interrupción, agarró el teléfono y sin descolgar aporreó la puerta del baño.

− ¡Bastardo! ¡Tu móvil no me deja echarme la siesta!

− ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? − se escuchó la voz de Antonio por encima de la caída del agua de la ducha.

− ¡Que te llaman, joder!

− ¡Ah, vale! ¿Puedes cogerlo tú? Que yo no puedo desde aquí… a no ser que quieras unirte, Lovi − añadió con un tono sugerente.

Lovino notó que enrojecía hasta las orejas, pero no iba a permitir que Antonio se saliera con la suya. No siempre.

− ¡Muy bien, muy bien, lo cojo!

− Qué cruel, Lovi − se lamentó −. Y yo que quería verte aquí conmigo, todo desnudo y mojado…

− Tú cierra el pico, que calladito estás más guapo − replicó a punto de responder a la llamada.

Se quedó petrificado al comprobar quién era la que solicitaba al bastardo de su Antonio. ¿Y ella qué quería ahora? ¡Si no se habían hablado en meses!

− ¿Eso significa que me ves guapo? − se rió el español, pero al no recibir respuesta empezó a preocuparse −. ¿Lovi? ¿Pasa algo?

Lovino frunció el ceño, furioso.

− Nada, nada − respondió. Seguidamente descolgó el teléfono −. ¿Tú qué quieres? − siseó al aparato.

− Esto… ¿Lovino? ¿Eres tú?

El italiano sintió que le ardía la sangre al escuchar el tono lleno de sorpresa de Emma. Seguro que se esperaba que Antonio estuviera solo y echándola de menos. Maldita…

− ¿Quién más va a ser?

− ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Toni?

¿Toni? ¿¡Toni!? ¡Ella ya no tenía derecho a llamarlo así! Si acaso debería hacerlo Lovino, ¡y ni siquiera él lo hacía! Los únicos que podían eran los bastardos de sus amigos y Feliciano, y ellos contaban con el permiso del italiano.

− El idiota está duchándose y he tenido que cogerlo yo − respondió con un tono cortante.

− ¿Pero qué haces con él?

Lovino hizo una mueca. Lo sabía, Emma había llamado para pedirle a Antonio volver. Si es que las intenciones de esa muchacha se veían a kilómetros de distancia.

− Teniendo en cuenta que estamos saliendo, lo raro sería que no estuviera con él − no pudo evitar que el desdén impregnara sus palabras.

− ¿Estáis… saliendo?

El italiano estuvo a punto de romper el teléfono, ya que sus manos temblaban de pura ira y amenazaban con machacar el aparato. No le cabía duda, ¡esa mujer quería quitarle a su Antonio! Pues no iba a permitirlo, de ninguna manera.

− Sí, ¿no me has oído bien? Somos _novios_ − recalcó.

− Anda… Entonces me alegro por vosotros.

"Maldita mentirosa…" gruñó Lovino mentalmente.

− De todas formas, ¿puedo hablar con Antonio?

− Lo siento, pero ya te lo he dicho, se está duchando.

− ¿Y no puedes llamarlo?

"Que te lo has creído." Una chispa de inspiración surgió en su cabeza y sonrió de forma maléfica. Así la perra de Emma no se volvería a acercar a ellos.

− Es que ahora mismo iba a entrar en la ducha con él, ¿sabes? Y no me lo perdería por nada, así que tendrá que esperar.

− Ajá… E-entonces llamaré más tarde.

− Sí, será mejor. Adiós, Emma.

Colgó rápidamente y lo lanzó con rabia sobre la alfombra. Definitivamente iba a cambiar el teléfono de Antonio, iba a cambiarle de número, de correo electrónico, incluso de amigos si hacía falta; pero no permitiría que Emma se lo arrebatara. Al menos, confiaba en que el dato de la ducha le quitara las ganas de "heterosexualizar" a Antonio durante una temporada.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sí le apetecía ducharse con el español. Cuando lo había sugerido era para que Emma pensara que Antonio era feliz que Lovino y que no volvería con ella, pero la imagen que había aparecido en su cabeza era más que sugerente. Joder, si ya se estaba calentando sólo de imaginarse a su novio… ¡Maldita sea, todo era culpa de Antonio y ya!

En silencio, entró en el cuarto de baño y se desnudó de forma que Antonio no lo pudiera oír. Sin embargo, en el último momento tuvo que tropezar con sus propios pantalones, apoyándose en el lavamanos durante el proceso para no caerse y acabar tirando el vaso con los cepillos de dientes.

− ¡Mierda! − se le escapó.

− ¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí? − preguntó Antonio desde la ducha. Por suerte, no intentó buscarlo con la mirada −. ¿Quién llamaba?

− Nadie − refunfuñó. Tragándose su vergüenza, se metió dentro de la cabina con Antonio, quedando pegado a él. Este hecho le hizo enrojecer más.

− ¿Al final sí has venido a ducharte con el jefe? ¿A qué viene este pronto tan repentino?

− Cállate.

− Y estás todo sonrojadito… − se rió pinchándole una de las mejillas.

− Que te calles. Y pásame el champú.

Antonio cogió el bote, pero en vez de pasárselo se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su novio. Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios.

− Lovi… no habrás venido aquí para jugar un poco, ¿verdad?

− ¿Juga-_aaaah_? − se le escapó un leve gemido cuando sintió el dedo de Antonio enroscándose alrededor de su rizo.

− Ya sabes, como hace mucho desde la última vez, he pensado que tal vez… − continuó insinuándose con un tono más grave y provocativo.

El italiano no respondió, pues estaba más ocupado intentando contener los sonidos poco castos que nacían en su garganta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Antonio decidió terminar de tentarlo con un beso. Lovino en un principio quiso forcejear y apartarlo, pero al final optó por corresponder mientras la mano de Antonio seguía retorciendo su rulo.

Maldita sea, a quién pretendía engañar. Siempre acabaría cumpliendo los caprichos de Antonio.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Lovino era el que se encargaba de responder a todas las llamadas de Antonio, para la sorpresa de éste. Y todavía más increíble era que, después de colgar, Lovino normalmente se acercaba al español en busca de mimos. Por supuesto, Antonio estaba encantado con el cambio de actitud de su novio, pero le mosqueaba. Tenía que haber una razón para que Lovino fuera tan cariñoso de repente.

Por eso, en cuanto su teléfono sonó sin estar Lovino por ahí cerca, no dudó en responder.

− ¡Antonio, joder, espera! − gritó el italiano, pero ya era tarde.

− ¿Sí? − Cuando escuchó la respuesta, su sonrisa se desplomó −. ¿E-Emma? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Lovino se quedó petrificado mirando fijamente a Antonio. ¡Maldita sea! Había llegado demasiado tarde. Ahora ambos hablarían, se darían cuenta de que todavía se querían y Lovino se quedaría solo y con el corazón roto. Mierda, pudo notar cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero las contuvo y se hizo una bola en el pasillo mientras oía la voz de Antonio de fondo.

"Maldita zorra… Ya tuviste tu oportunidad con él, joder, ¡no haber permitido que se te escapara! Si lo hubieras cuidado bien no se habría enamorado de mí, así que no intentes quitármelo ahora porque te arrepientes. No voy a consentir que lo alejes de mi lado. No quiero que Antonio me abandone…"

Siguió con sus pensamientos pesimistas hasta que escuchó a Antonio despedirse de Emma. Se levantó, angustiado, pero siempre fue un buen actor y pudo disimilarlo con una expresión de pura frialdad.

− ¿Quién era? − le espetó al español.

− Ya lo sabes, Lovi, era Emma − suspiró como respuesta. Parecía cansado.

− ¿Y qué quería? − Su tono acusador no le gustaba nada a Antonio. Daba la sensación de que estuviera pidiéndole explicaciones, como si Antonio hubiera hecho algo malo.

− Bueno, ya ha pasado mucho desde que rompimos, así que me ha pedido que quedemos para hablar y arreglarlo todo…

¿Quedar para arreglarlo todo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que eso significaba que quería volver con él? ¿O tal vez sí lo hacía pero fingía que no? Entonces significaba que Antonio todavía sentía algo por Emma… Mierda, era muy egoísta, pero no podía permitirlo. Necesitaba a Antonio a su lado, más que a nadie, y si se iba… ¿qué le quedaría?

De no haber estado ocupado con su paranoia mental, habría escuchado a Antonio explicarle que tenían que decidir qué hacer con el piso y el coche, ya que ambos estaban a nombre de los dos; además de que, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, no les parecía adecuado cortar su relación de forma tan extrema.

− ¿C-cuándo habéis quedado? − balbuceó, cortando al español en mitad de una frase. Sin embargo, éste ya estaba acostumbrado.

− Dentro de tres días. Vamos a ir a una cafetería a la que solíamos ir cuando éramos novios. Parece que hayan pasado siglos desde la última vez que fui − Se echó a reír, pero Lovino estaba demasiado horrorizado como para prestarle atención. ¡Entonces quería que Antonio reviviera momentos de su noviazgo! Quería que recordara lo felices que habían sido y que la nostalgia le hiciera volver con ella. ¡Maldita Emma!

− Yo también iré.

− Pero, Lovi, ¿no será un poco incómodo? Le puse los cuernos contigo, no sé si…

− Me da igual, yo iré. No te voy a dejar a solas con ella.

Lovino salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida de Antonio. ¿Era cosa suya o Lovino estaba celoso?

* * *

Tres días después, Antonio y Lovino caminaban tranquilamente hacia el lugar de la cita. Lovino se mantenía extraordinariamente serio y tenso, provocando las risitas de su novio hasta que éste se ganó una mirada asesina y un puñetazo en el estómago.

− Lovi, ¿por qué eres siempre tan agresivo? − se quejó, aunque conservaba la sonrisa tonta en su cara. El italiano no solía pegarle tan fuerte como para hacerle verdadero daño.

− Si no te gusta, no haberme pedido salir − gruñó el otro como respuesta.

Antonio decidió ignorar la respuesta de su novio, porque sabía que, de hacerlo, acabarían discutiendo, y no se veía con ganas de pelear con Lovino por algo tan tonto y trivial.

− Es que últimamente estás mucho más irritable de lo normal. ¿No estarás preocupado por Emma?

− ¿Cómo voy a preocuparme por ella? − De repente se volvió hacia Antonio con el rostro sombrío y un tono amenazador −. Porque no tengo que preocuparme por ella, ¿verdad?

− Sabes que no, Lovi − respondió dulcemente, añadiendo un tierno beso en la mejilla para corroborar sus palabras.

− Más te vale, bastardo. ¡Y no hagas esas cosas!

− ¿El qué?

− Nada de besos ni abrazos ni nada en público. − Soltó un bufido exasperado −. No me puedo creer que tenga que repetírtelo cada vez que salimos.

− Es que eres tan adorable, ¿cómo no voy a olvidarlo? Te ves tan tierno cuando te enfadas…

− ¡Antonio! − se quejó, con un imperioso color rojo en sus mejillas.

− Oh, ¡pero mírate! Me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca.

− ¡Que no digas esa clase de cosas, joder!

"Tan lindo…" pensó sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro enfurruñado de Lovino. Una pequeña risa, tan ligera como la brisa veraniega, se escapó de sus labios mientras revolvía el pelo de su novio.

− Está bien, está bien, ya me paro. Pues menos mal que no estamos en Italia, ¿no? Ni siquiera podríamos salir juntos a la calle.

− Ya…

− Ni te podría llevar a cenar a un restaurante caro ni a dar un paseo por la playa ni…

− ¿Pero tú qué dices, fantasma? Nunca hemos hecho algo así. Para empezar eres tan pobre que apenas te llega para comer en un restaurante de comida rápida.

− Cariño, te quiero mucho, pero eres demasiado cruel − volvió a quejarse −. Además, últimamente estoy sacando bastante con las flores de papel, ¿sabes?

− ¿Sí? ¿Y cuántas has vendido hasta ahora?

− ¡Quince!

Antonio no entendió el porqué de la mirada aburrida de Lovino.

− ¿Eso es lo que has vendido durante esta semana?

− Pues sí, ¿por qué?

− Idiota, estamos a viernes.

− ¿Y?

Lovino se llevó las manos a la cara, derrotado. No había forma de hacer entender a ese hombre que con dos euros semanales no se podía vivir.

− Lovi − lo llamó con un tono más dulce −, sé que no es mucho, pero al menos ya voy sacando algo, ¿no? Y con un poco de suerte podré vender más y ganar más dinero para los dos.

Su mirada llena de promesas le relajó un poco, aunque seguía preocupado por el tema del dinero. La única alternativa para conseguir un sueldo mensual hasta que Antonio encontrara trabajo sería volver a Italia o buscar una compañía de modelos allí, pero no quería nada de eso. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que vivía en España sin preocuparse por el qué dirán ni paparazzi que lo persiguieran de un lado a otro. Al menos para lo último contaba con Feliciano, que se hacía pasar por él de vez en cuando para que así Lovino tuviera algo de tiempo libre, pero eso no era libertad.

Y no quería privar a Antonio de vivir como un personaje anónimo, ya bastante tenía involucrando a su familia.

− Te prometo que lo primero que haré cuando consiga suficiente dinero será invitarte a cenar − continuó el español, ajeno a los oscuros pensamientos de Lovino.

− Idiota, no hace falta. Además, no prometas nada que después no puedas cumplir.

− Lovi…

Sin embargo, no pudo pedirle más explicaciones porque ya habían llegado al lugar de la cita.

− ¿Es aquí? − preguntó el italiano, volviendo a tensarse.

− Ajá. Emma tenía una amiga que trabajaba en esta cafetería, así que cada vez que salíamos veníamos aquí y de paso la saludábamos.

− ¿Qué amiga?

− Elizabeta, la chica que le gusta a Gil − volvió a sonreír, aunque pronto miró a Lovino con preocupación −. Lovi, si no quieres, aún puedes volver a casa. O me voy contigo y le pido a Emma que quedamos otro día, pero si no te ves preparado…

− Idiota, he dicho que lo haría, ¿no? Pues cállate ya, joder. Parece que quieras quedarte a solas con ella.

− No es eso…

− Pues lo parece − repitió, irritado.

Antonio sólo suspiró.

− Vale, hagamos como si no hubiera dicho nada. Y relaja esa cara, cielo, que estás guapísimo cuando sonríes.

Lovino volvió a enrojecer ante ese comentario, por lo que Antonio volvió a reír mientras entraba en el local. El italiano hizo lo propio, pero maldiciendo contra él y todos sus ancestros. Sin embargo, se calló al notar que Antonio se tensaba y suspiraba para poder forzar una sonrisa. Maldita sea, no había pensado lo violento que sería ese encuentro para Antonio, juntando a su ex novia y al motivo de su infidelidad en una misma sala. Ahora se sentía culpable de haber obligado a Antonio a llevarlo con él, así que hizo lo único que su timidez le permitía: le dio un suave apretón en el brazo. Antonio no tardó en volverse para mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa dulce y agradecida.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde…? − empezó a preguntar Lovino en casi un susurro.

− Hola, Toni − dijo una dulce voz.

Una dulce voz que sacaba a Lovino de sus casillas. Se giró para fulminar con la mirada a su dueña, pero no pudo hacerlo al ver su rostro.

Para empezar, Emma era toda una belleza: grandes ojos verdes en un rostro algo redondeado y de rasgos delicados, cabello dorado que le llegaba a los hombros y unos labios que se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa hacia el español, con algunos tintes gatunos. Lovino no podía creer que Antonio hubiera dejado a una mujer tan hermosa por un antipático como él, y cada vez se arrepentía más de no haberles dejado a solas. Antonio seguramente se merecía a alguien dulce y cariñoso, como parecía ser ella, y él se había entrometido en su vida hasta romper el hermoso futuro que habría compartido con la rubia.

Por otro lado, se sentía infinitamente culpable. La había tratado como si fuera un bicho asqueroso en vez de ser cortés y galante con ella, tal y como le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Además, gracias a Lovino su novio la había traicionado y finalmente se había quedado sola, acarreando con unas consecuencias de un acto en el que ni siquiera estaba involucrada, al menos no de forma directa.

Se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar. No merecía compartir el mismo aire de a una persona a quien había dañado tanto sin siquiera conocerla.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que Antonio se agachaba para darle sendos besos en las mejillas sintió que los celos bullían en su interior. Por muy culpable que se sintiera, no se podía volver atrás, y Antonio era el pasado de Emma y el presente de Lovino. No iba a permitir que la rubia se lo quitara, tal y como suponía que iba a hacer.

− Me alegro de verte tan bien, Emma − dijo Antonio con sinceridad.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa resignada.

− Nunca es fácil al principio, pero hay que seguir adelante y pasar página, ¿no? − Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco, delatando más sus rasgos felinos −. Por lo que he oído, tú ya lo has hecho.

− Ah, sí. Y, por eso mismo, Emma, te presento a Lovino − rodeó los hombros del italiano con un brazo, despertándolo de sus pensamientos −. Lovi, ella es Emma, aunque ya lo sabrás.

Lovino y Emma compartieron una mirada desconfiada y alarmada. ¿Qué debían hacer? No podían comportarse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, eso era imposible. Al final Lovino suspiró y tendió su mano con un gesto arrepentido.

− Siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

La belga pareció sorprenderse, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír con ternura y estrechársela.

− No te preocupes, ya es agua pasada.

Sin embargo, sus palabras sonaban forzadas y la tensión del ambiente se acentuó, lo que incomodó tanto a Lovino como a Emma. Antonio, al ser incapaz de leer la atmósfera, sólo pudo admirar con una sonrisa la madurez con la que actuaban sus acompañantes.

Creía que Lovino montaría una escena en cuanto viera a Emma (conocía al italiano y sabía que era perfectamente capaz), pero había sabido comportarse y se sentía muy orgulloso de él. Precisamente ese orgullo le exigía que se lanzara a abrazar a ese italiano malhumorado y colmarlo de cariño, pero tenía que contenerse, por Emma. Que no la amara no significaba que no la siguiera apreciando.

− Entonces vamos a sentarnos, ¿no? − propuso inocentemente.

No sabía que los siguientes serían los minutos más extraños e incómodos que viviría en su vida.

* * *

Pasada media hora tras haberse encontrado, Antonio estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Emma a Lovino, aunque le daba la sensación de que sobraba en la escena y, al mismo tiempo, de que era un elemento sumamente importante. A pesar que la plática era ligera y relajada, veía a sus dos acompañantes lanzarse miradas desafiantes. Casi siempre le era imposible diferenciar una forma de mirar de otra, pero recordaba esa clase de miradas de su época "oscura" en el instituto, en la que constantemente se veía metido en peleas y veía ese reto en los ojos de su oponente, incitándolo a dar el primer golpe.

Sólo que esta vez no se atacaban físicamente. Todo lo contrario, rompían el contacto visual y volvían a la conversación. O más bien Emma volvía, preguntándole cualquier tontería a Antonio, mientras Lovino se tensaba y se arrimaba a su novio con cierta posesividad. Casi parecía que estuviera celoso o tuviera miedo de Emma. No, no tenía sentido, Antonio se había asegurado de que Lovino no dudara de sus sentimientos. De otro modo, el italiano no habría accedido a salir con él, no teniendo en cuenta que aún no confiaba en Antonio.

− Bast… Antonio, tengo que ir al baño − lo llamó tirando de la manga de su camisa.

− Pues ve, Lovi, está ahí mismo.

Lovino hizo una mueca, pero aunque pretendía mostrar fastidio en realidad se veía preocupado.

− Pero ven conmigo.

Cuando Antonio iba a aceptar, enternecido por la leve súplica en el tono de su novio, Emma se le adelantó.

− Lovino, no creo que Toni tenga que acompañarte al baño, no eres ningún niño. − Se le escapó una risa −. Ni tampoco una mujer, me imagino.

El rostro de Lovino se contrajo en una mueca de ira, pero Antonio decidió hablar antes de que dijera algo.

− No te preocupes, Lovi, no vamos a irnos a ninguna parte. Te esperamos aquí.

Aunque le sonrió con confianza, Lovino lo miró entre furioso y dolido y se fue a grandes zancadas al baño. Maldita sea, Emma le había ganado esta vez; pero no iba a permitir que ganara la guerra.

Mientras tanto, Emma abordó el tema que llevaba meses deseando hablar con Antonio.

− Toni… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

− Claro, dime.

Ella, inquieta, se pasó la taza de una mano a otra.

− ¿Por qué me fuiste infiel?

Antonio se quedó chocado. No entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

− ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes, quiero a Lovi y…

− ¡Pero si estábamos saliendo debías quererme a mí! Si de verdad te hubiera importado nuestra relación habrías evitado que te enamoraras de él. Además es un hombre, Toni, ¿tú qué haces con un hombre? ¡Nunca te han interesado!

− ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto ahora? Emma, te lo conté todo cuando rompimos. Me enamoré de Lovino y eso era algo que ni él ni yo nos esperábamos, así que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. − Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla soltando un largo suspiro −. Lo único que podría haber impedido fue el tema de los cuernos, pero nada más. Lo amo, de verdad que lo hago, y eso fue suficiente para querer intentarlo.

Lovino había salido del baño poco antes de que Antonio hablara, pero tras oír sus últimas palabras decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana y escuchar la conversación a escondidas con una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios. Antonio era tan condenadamente cursi cuando se lo proponía… pero mentiría como un bellaco si dijera que no adoraba esa parte del español.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Emma le hicieron estremecer.

− ¿Y cómo sabes que él siente lo mismo? ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

− Pues… − balbuceó Antonio, estupefacto, pero no supo continuar la frase.

− Por lo que he visto y me has contado, eres tú el único que proporciona el amor a vuestra pareja. Me parece que lo que sientes no es recíproco, Toni.

− Él sí me lo ha dicho alguna vez… − Se sonrojó levemente −. Cuando estamos haciendo el amor, él ha llegado ha admitir que me ama…

Lovino enrojeció desde su posición. Maldita sea, ¿cómo no iba a reconocerlo en un momento tan íntimo como ese? Puede que fuera tímido, pero no era de hielo, joder.

− En esas circunstancias cualquiera puede decir "te amo", aunque sea mentira. − "¡Maldita trolera!" gritó Lovino mentalmente. Para él, ése era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía ser tan sincero y directo como el propio Antonio −. Lo siento, pero no quiero que pases por lo mismo que pasé yo cuando Lovino te engañe con otro.

− Yo… él… − tartamudeó el español. Lo que decía Emma tenía sentido, a lo mejor Lovino sólo lo había aceptado por ser tan cargante. Si se lo había dicho varias veces, que era tan pesado que cansaba hasta a las piedras, ¡seguro que era una indirecta!

Viendo el rostro consternado de Antonio, el italiano decidió intervenir.

− Lovino, por fin vuelves. Has tardado mucho − comentó Emma.

Lovino la ignoró olímpicamente y clavó sus ojos avellana en el español.

− Antonio, me ha llamado Feli por una urgencia. ¿Nos vamos?

− ¿Qué urgencia?

− No me lo ha dicho, pero conociéndolo será cualquier chorrada − bufó −. Venga, deprisa, que como tardemos mucho se nos echará a llorar. Un placer conocerte, Emma − se despidió ácidamente.

− Igualmente, Lovino.

Nada más ver el disgusto en el rostro de la belga, Lovino sonrió de medio lado y arrastró a Antonio hacia la salida. Sin embargo, el español se mostraba mucho más apagado y sombrío de lo habitual, provocando el desasosiego en su novio. ¡Mierda! Emma ya había conseguido comerle el coco y ahora Antonio dudaba de sus sentimientos. Maldita sea…

− Oye, Lovi, por aquí no se va a casa de tu hermano − comentó Antonio, fijándose por primera vez en la dirección que habían tomado.

Pero el italiano apenas lo escuchaba, demasiado ocupado estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Antonio volviera a la normalidad, a que volviera a ser ese maldito bastardo alegre y empalagoso que lo sacaba de sus casillas. No, él sabía cómo hacerlo, pero encontrar el valor para decir algo de ese calibre era, simplemente, imposible.

− A-Antonio… − lo llamó.

El español, que se había adelantando un poco mientras caminaba, se paró y se giró hacia Lovino, aunque éste mantenía la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

− Yo… J-joder, es que ni siquiera sé por qué digo esto si se supone que ya lo sabes. Y-yo… − Pegó un pisotón al suelo, frustrado −. ¡Es que ya lo sabes, _cazzo_!

¿_Cazzo_? Lovino debía estar de muy mal humor si se ponía a hablar en italiano.

− Si no quieres decir lo que sea que vayas a decir, no lo hagas − lo interrumpió el español con dulzura −. No quiero que te sientas forzado a hacer algo que no quieras.

− ¡Es que no te lo crees! Yo… A mí… Tú… Te… − A cada palabra que salía de su boca, su voz se hacía más y más suave y el sonrojo ascendía rápidamente por su piel −. Te… te a… − Se quedó atascado y sólo pudo continuar en un susurro −. _Ti amo_.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. No había oído bien lo que había dicho el italiano, aunque parecía sorprendentemente aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. ¿Y si le había dicho que lo odiaba? ¿Y si había dicho que quería romper con él? ¿Y si…?

− L-Lovi, ¿qué has dicho? No te he oído − preguntó, vacilante. No sabía si quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

− Maldita sea… − Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza, pero al final decidió encarar al sordo de su novio. Eso sí, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no mermaba −. No te dejes engañar por lo que sea que Emma te haya dicho, ¿entendido? Yo… joder, te… te amo, idiota.

El rostro de Antonio sufrió una transformación progresiva por la sorpresa y la felicidad. Quiso lanzarse a besar a su Lovino hasta dejarlo sin respiración y llevarlo en brazos a casa gritando que se querían, pero sabía de sobras que en cuanto lo intentara sólo recibiría, con suerte, un puñetazo que lo tiraría al suelo. No, mejor era sonreír y guardarse todo ese cariño para la intimidad de su hogar.

− Y yo a ti, Lovi − respondió de forma extremadamente melosa, lo que tenía sentido considerando que Antonio, por dentro, se estaba derritiendo.

El italiano alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero en cuanto vio la emoción contenida en los ojos de su novio sólo pudo suspirar. Ese hombre era exasperante hasta decir basta.

− Venga, bastardo, hazlo. Sé que lo estás deseando.

Al momento se vio apresado por un beso tan inesperado y ardiente que, de no ser por los brazos de Antonio rodeando su cintura, lo habría tirado al suelo; pero también era dulce y lleno de amor. No tardó en rodear el cuello del español con sus brazos, correspondiendo con ansia a ese beso que explicaba sus sentimientos mejor que las palabras. Afortunadamente, no había demasiada gente en esa calle que pudiera mirarlos como si fueran el cáncer de la sociedad. Esa era la maldición de vivir en un mundo que había sido contaminado durante siglos por la homofobia.

− Te amo, Lovi, te amo con toda mi alma − susurró Antonio cuando se separaron, con voz entrecortada por la falta de respiración.

− Idiota… Como si hiciera falta que me lo juraras. Me lo repites lo menos diez veces al día, bastardo − se burló, aunque había cariño en su tono de voz.

Antonio rió y rompieron el abrazo para retomar el camino hacia su casa, sólo que esta vez lo hacían con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Yay, Lovino está siendo empalagoso por una vez en su vida... Que Antonio no se acostumbre mucho xD

Antes de que me tiréis piedras por el comportamiento de Emma, dejadme que os explique lo ocurrido desde su punto de vista:

Meses después de haber roto con Antonio, Emma cree haber superado su infidelidad y se ve capaz de hacerle frente, así que decide llamarlo para intentar, al menos, no perder su amistad. Sin embargo, cuando llama, en vez de recibir la respuesta de su exnovio, recibe la del hombre con el que le fue infiel, quien además la trata como si fuera la culpable de todo lo que ocurrió. Por supuesto, esto la enfurece, y todavía se irrita más cuando ve que en la cita aparece ese tipo que la ha tratado como basura. Porque Antonio al menos había tenido la decencia de disculparse y darle una explicación, pero él sin conocerla ya había decidido que era un asco de persona. Por eso busca venganza contra Lovino.

Conociendo a Emma, no tardaría en olvidar el tema y perdonarlo, al menos si conociera los miedos de Lovino; pero por el momento le ha dado una impresión nefasta como persona y ella no va a permitir que alguien así, que además le había quitado a su novio, le pase por encima. Por muy buena persona que sea, Emma es fuerte y tiene su orgullo.

Del mismo modo, quería poner esto que siente Emma en el capítulo, pero creo que habría acabado siendo demasiado lioso.

Ah, otra cosa: Lovino todavía no confía plenamente en Antonio. Que lo quiera y sea capaz de admitirlo no implica que se fíe de él. En realidad, a Lovino siempre le quedará el miedo de que Antonio le vaya a ser infiel, pero cada vez irá a menos. Nunca desaparecerá del todo, pero llegará a un punto en el que podrá ignorarlo.

Fiu, muchas cosas que aclarar, pero todo esto son fallos que no he tenido en cuenta a lo largo de la historia -.- intentaré mejorar, lo prometo.

Creo que no me falta nada más por añadir, así que sólo quiero volver a daros las gracias por apoyarme en este primer proyecto y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^

¡Besos!


End file.
